Timeline of FS Universe
The Fading Suns Timeline: Introduction Compiled 8/2000, revision 6/2003 Contributors & Acknowledgements The following people were instrumental in collating information for this timeline: Chris Hogan (Core,LotKW,CP,SC,PC,IS:1&2), Mark Fender(MotJW,CotG,DBtS,WP), Eric Brennan (FL:T)Jeffj1014 (PotCS), Chuck "Darshu" Payne (LotE), Blair Monroe (BII), Xeus(WitH:LW), Jack Oldham (SC2,WitH:H,AE:V,IS 3-6,H&O,S&R,SB,OR) Chris Hogan eventually collated the timeline in a booze-fuelled fit of extreme boredom in August 2000. I would like to acknowledge the assistance rendered by all the other contributors on the Fading Suns Mailing List (with especial thanks to Derek Gruder and Jonas Gabrielson). I would also like to thank Bill Bridges and the rest of the Holistic Design team for giving us something to collate in the first place. Additional compilation and some spell checks by Holger Daniels in June 2003 & February 2004. Editorial Comment Comments on inconsistencies and omissions in the various elements of the complete timeline have been retained as the original authors presented them. Core Rulebook This timeline takes as its main source the 2nd Edition Fading Suns rulebook (hereafter referred to as 'Core') however, it also includes information from the 1st edition rulebook and "Complete Pandemonium" (hereafter 'CP'). Where dates contradict one another I have taken the more recent citation as the correct one. Divergences from this are noted in the text. The core rulebook appears to contain remarkably few dates for a book of its size, time periods are generally left nebulous in this tome and expanded upon elsewhere. Player's Companion Although it contains a great deal of information the Player's Companion has a paucity of specific dates for events. As a consequence of this I have been forced to approximate and estimate many of the dates below on the basis of information available from other sources (notably DbtS, IS2 and LotKW). Note: The date of 2680 given for first contact with the Hironem of Cadiz has become a cause of some confusion recently. Other sources (notably the history section of the Rulebook) claim that the first alien race encountered by humanity were the Shantor of Shaprut. It is possible, although unlikely, that the date given for first contact with the Hironem in the Player's Companion is in fact a typo for 2780. However, even this later date conflicts with information claiming that the Obun were the second race contacted by humanity in 2797... A second, more intriguing, option for the first contact conundrum was suggested by Jonas Gabrielson on the Fading suns Mailing List. He theorises that the Hironem were indeed contacted before the Shantor, but that the contacting organization (House Gloucester, which had interests on b oth Cadiz and Severus at the time) kept their discovery secret so as to "steal a march" on other organizations in buying up Hironem lands on Cadiz. I have adopted his suggestion, but retained the 'official' first contact dates as HDI presented them. Some aspects of this are clarified in the Ascorbites & Hironem book (OR). Star Crusade Although part of this timeline is a direct copy of those presented in the Vuldrok and Kurga timeline on pages 13 and 79 of "Star Crusade" much additional information has been added from other dates given in that volume. Where no specific dates were available they were extrapolated from data available elsewhere (these dates are noted as being approximate). Dates in the Kurgan Caliphal Calender (dated from the coronation of Juhangiz Turhan as the first Caliph) can be determined by deducting 4472 years from dates given in the 'AD' schema common to the Known Worlds. I have been unable to determine an exact date for the millirice famine on Rauhina/Hargard which supposedly led to the Vuldrok-Hawkwood estrangement. Any input on this matter would be greatly appreciated. Children of the Gods The main source of contention in this book is the date of the foundation of the so called Parliament of Speakers by the Obun and Ukari peacemakers Virta HanLoaaj's and Dyn'dran Oed Nata. Different sources give varying dates for the foundation of this institution. For the sake of completeness I have retained both in the timeline below and allow the reader to draw their own conclusions on which is more likely, valid or appropriate for their own purposes. Dark Between the Stars Please note that there is little to no information on Dervishes, Sathra, or Antimony in the book. Those sections were noticeably lacking in dates except for the exceptionally vague "During the 2nd Republic." Once the timeline is a little closer to being completed, I can go back through this and maybe fill in some closer approximations Forbidden Lore: Technology Hello, all! Here's my bit toward the timeline project...once again, a lot of dates weren't given, but what was given or could be extrapolated past "during the Second republic" is here for your viewing pleasure. Weird Places Cue to dating inconsistencies in the book two dates have been moved to a hundred years later than their official dates in order to fit continuity. These dates are noted with an asterisk (*) by their date number. Imperial Surveys 5: Decados Fiefs Inconsistence marked (*): Uh, not too sure about this. The book describes this as occurring 2000 years before human contact, but this means that the current Hironem caste system grew up after the War in the Heavens, and presumably while the Vau were restricted to their homeworld. Should probably be closer to 100AD. Ukar-Human Wars Three different dates are given for the start of the Ukar-Human Wars. The most recent - the 2nd Edition corebook - puts the start at 2855. The 1st Edition corebook had the Ukar-Human Wars starting in 2955, and Children of the Gods has the wars lasting from 2995 to 3045. If the 2nd Edition timeline is adopted, a number of dates from Children of the Gods need editing. It may be the simplest way to handle this is to assume the "shift" between Ukar (DK) dating and AD is not 770 years, as Children of the Gods suggests, but 910 years -- or the shift varies. If a Kordeth year is slightly less than an Urth year, the gap may grow as time progresses. Abbreviations The following abbreviations are used to indicate the sources for each entry in this timeline. Fading Suns Rulebook (2nd Edition) = "Core" Fading Suns Players Companion = "PC" Lords of the Known Worlds = "LotKW" Star Crusade = "SC" Star Crusade 2: Lost Worlds = "SC2" Byzantium Secundus = "BII" Children of the Gods = "CotG" Dark between the Stars = "DbtS" Forbidden Lore: Technology = "FL:T" Legions of the Empire = "LotE" Weird Places = "WP" Merchants of the Jumpweb = "MotJW" Priests of the Celestial Sun = "PotCS" Imperial Survey 1: Hawkwood Fiefs = "IS1" Imperial Survey 2: al-Malik Fiefs = "IS2" Imperial Survey 3: Hazat Fiefs = "IS3" Imperial Survey 4: Li Halan Fiefs = "IS4" Imperial Survey 5: Decados Fiefs = "IS5" Imperial Survey 6: Imperial Fiefs = "IS6" Alien Expeditions: Vorox = "AE: V" War in the Heavens: Hegemony = "WitH: H" Heretics and Outsiders = "H&O" Stellar Bestiary = "SB" Orphaned Races: Ascorbites & Hironem = "OR" ---- The Timeline Pre-History Distant Prehistory 100 million years ago - Ancestors of the Oro'ym of Madoc colonize the land (PC, 15 2). 7-10 million years ago - Estimates for the date of sentience amongst the Oro'ym (PC, 152). c. 1,700,OOO BC - The Ur-Obun-Ur-Ukar drink from the waters of life (CotG p. 52) Recent Prehistory 40,000 BC - Oldest dated Annunaki ruin (Core, 17). 40,000 B.C.-100 A.D. - Annunaki active in universe. They create the system of jumpgates allowing interstellar travel, involve themselves in affairs of various races-including Ur-Obun, Vau, Oroy'm, and others, involve themselves in a war, and finally disappear from universe, leaving behind jumpgates, philosopher stones, gargoyles, ruins, and clues left behind in myths of races. 12000 BC - Oro'ym supposedly visit Earth to about 6,000BC (PC, 153). c.6000 BC - War in the Heavens destroys Oro'ym city of Anan Annalk (PC, 153). The elder races desert the Oro'ym and a caste system arises in their culture (PC, 153). c.5500 BC - First instances of live young (as opposed to laying eggs) amongst the Oro'ym (PC, 154). 1333 BC - Mythological war between the Ur-Ukar and the Ur-Obun to 928BC (CotG p. 52). 928 BC - Removal of Ur-Ukar to Kordeth begins. Finished by 922BC (CotG p. 52). c.900 BC - Founding of Zhri'aalloi on Velisamil (CotG p. 15). 830 BC - Palace of Nadakira constructed on Mount Shadderik on Kordeth (CotG p. 52). Year One of Ur-Ukar Calendar. 730 BC - The Noddavitya ("Book of War") compiled by the shaman-bards of Hakar. This work was meant to preserve Ur-Ukar origins and wars on Ur-Obun before the knowledge grew old and helped define aspects of the Banjak religion. (CotG p. 52). 230 BC - Katari Wars begin on Kordeth; Ur-Ukar spread from north into Kordeth's interior (CotG p. 52) c.100 BC - Culture hero Mhutau leads the Ded'ym (Free Warriors) against the decadent Priest-Kings of the Oro'ym (PC, 153). 98 AD - Ur-Ukar state this was the last visit by the Sons of Rillos (CotG p. 52). 100 AD - Annunaki disappear from history, abandoning the Ur-Obun and Ur-Ukar (Core, 17). c.100 AD - The Dereliction on Velisamil. Departure of the Lightbringers (CotG p. 15). City-states of Vis and Corpello founded near South Pole of Kordeth (CotG p. 52). c.300 - Zhri'aalloi falls; the Savage Age begins on Velisamil (CotG p. 15). Katari Wars end (CotG, 52). c.400 - Saznakaer the Lost unites the remaining Oro'ym and gives them the Lukabankor (Code of Peace), forbidding them to war on one another (PC, 154). c.500 - Rise of Ostiri Empire in South and the Antazac Alliance in the north of Kordeth (CotG p. 52) 511? - Great Desolation on Velisamil (CotG p. 15). c.600(*) - Date of the earliest surviving Hironem records. This period is known as the God Time, in which the current civilisation was founded, following the destruction of the city-states of Nahrezaz. (IS5, 25) 603 - Omactin Empire of the south conquers Antazac Alliance in the north of Kordeth; first verified date of Ur-Ukar history (CotG p. 52). c.1100 - Fall of Ostiri Empire to barbarian clans; independent kingdoms carved out across Kordeth by the triumphant clans (CotG p. 52). 1622 - Tathdun Maj Tandir, later known as Ronga, born (CotG p. 53). 1702 - Ronga dies (CotG p. 53) 1788 - Rebellion against petty kings (to 1808) creates Usturak, the United Clans Nation, and allies in south of Kordeth. Aristocracy slain; clans reassert rights (CotG p. 52) 1800 - Vau reach space (Core, 17). c. 1803 - The first spacecraft leaves Zyuil'Thala, beginning the expansion of the Vau Hegemony. (WitH:H, 19) 1866 - Founding of Bintaru (CotG p. 15) 1871 - Tri-Nation Confederacy founded on Velisamil (CotG p. 15) 1873 - Chronicles of Olannon written (CotG p. 15) 1886 - Tuval, the dictator of Omactin, attacks the southern clans on Kordeth in Great War. 1892 - The clan nations of the south, utilizing higher technology, defeat Omactin, slay the aristocracy and create a world under Usturak's hegemony (CotG p. 52) c.1900 A leading imperial city on Cadiz is destroyed by a comet. Later human historians suspect Vau involvement in this event. (IS5, 25) The Vau alter their policy towards many of the aliens within the Hegemony, offering them greater autonomy. The Mandarin placed in charge of the Manshogo world of Sar resists this, and is forced to flee the Hegemony. He travels to Saolleth (Cadiz), where he attempts to mould the native Hironem into a society resembling that of the Vau. (OR, 59) 2001 - Trial of Vahn ma Noleni, the Bintaru preacher, on Velisamil (CotG p. 15). 2011 - Founding of Ur-Obun Federation; Savage Age ends (CotG p. 15). 2023 - Ur-Obun Federation globalizes (CotG p. 15). 2100 - Humans on earth form planetary government, the First Republic, which is soon dominated by big businesses called zabaitzu (Core, 17). 2258 - Successful moon colony on Dyand established (CotG p. 52). Age of The First Republic 2305 - Humans discover Terran Jumpgate past Pluto's orbit, openning up interstellar FTL flight. 2300s - Ur-Ukar settle Aylon (IS2, pg 18). Human dissidents involved in a failed revolution in South America settle on Vera Cruz. They later form the basis for House Chauki (IS3, 18). New Mecca is discovered by the energy consortium IOPEC (IS6, 3). Tethys is settled by the progressive agricorp Verdeco (IS6, 8). Sathraists fleeing First Republic authorities discover Sonatath. 20 years later they are forced to abandon the planet to Zaibatsu forces (IS5. 9). The expansion of the Vau Hegemony ends, following a series of ill omens, including the disappearance of the star Hashat (WitH:H, 19). The Shamash, God-King of the Hironem, gains control of all of Cadiz(IS5, 25). 2320 - IOPEC ship first lands on New Mecca (BII p. 15). 2325 - IOPEC begins bringing colonists to New Mecca (BII p. 13). 2350 - First colonist unrest recorded (BII p. 15). 2360 - Aylon colonized by the Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 52). 2370 - Ustar colonized by the Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 52). 2395 - Delphi discovered (IS1, pg 1). 2400 - New Mecca has become an extremely successful venture (BII p. 13) c.2400 - Dr Simon Dey formulates his "Extinction Hypothesis", linking the disappearance of the Annunaki to a meteor strike on Earth 65 million years ago. (SC2, 50) Sao Paulo (later Nowhere) is discovered. (IS6, 17) The God-King of the Hironem has an affair with his Warrior caste bodyguard, leading to the birth of an illegitimate son, Nas Shva. (OR, 62) 2400s - The poet Ban'on Be'n Kilou writes ‘’The al-Malyanna’’, an opus which later formed the basis of House al-Malik philosophy (LotKw, pg 94). Leminkainen discovered and purchased from the First Republic by Agricorp Interstellar and Dextrite Medical Interplanetary (IS1, pg 16). Gwynneth discovered (IS1, pg 24). 2405 - Small colony of Ur-Ukar colonize Istakhr (CotG p. 54). c.2410 – Nas Shva, barred from the position of God-King due to his mother's caste, leads a revolt against the Hironem caste system. The revolt fails and Nas Shva is executed. (OR, 62) 2413 – Aragon is discovered from Vera Cruz. (IS3, 9) 2442 – William Collier survives a crash-landing onto the planet Moat, becoming the first pilot to successfully reach the surface and opening it up for colonization. The planet is renamed in his honour. (SC2, 92) 2450 – Primitive Zuranism develops among the Temporary Worker's Union (p. 137 PotCS) 2472 - Pilots seize control of Collier¹s Landing’s traffic control tower. Two months later, local pilots declare war on the First Republic. (SC2, 93) 2473 – Collier’s Landing declares its independence. (SC2, 93) 2477 – Usuturak Civil War begins. Many colonists forced to return home (CotG p. 52). 2480 – Ur-Ukar contingent on Istakhr move off world (CotG p. 68). 2483 - Disputes between Sathraists and ordinary members split the Collier’s Landing guild of pilots, leading to a civil war and the death of William Collier. (SC2, 93) 2490 – Sathra Insurrection begins (BII p. 15). Midian discovered. (IS4, 16) 2498 - Traditional birthdate of Manuel Porfirio Zuran (p. 137 PotCS) c.2500 - Humanity has discovered 25 solar systems and started colonies on 20 of them (BII p. 15) Rise of the nobility, beginning of the collapse of the First Republic (Core, 17). Tentative date for the human settlement of Madoc. Chaucha is discovered and settled by many small independent groups of colonists. (IS5, 17) Sathra Insurrection ends (BII p. 15) Khayyam discovered from Sathra's Boon (Sutek) by Hwai Lo (Twyluh?) of Sutek (SC, 48). The oldest Annunaki ruins are dated to 40,000 BC, disproving Dey’s Extinction Hypothesis. (SC2, 50) Age of Diaspora 2500 - Diaspora Begins. 2500s - Humans settle Aylon (IS2, pg 18). Delphi freed from First Republic rule by the actions of Gervaise Windsor-Habsburg (IS1, pg 1). 2505 – Ravenna discovered (IS1, pg 9). 2506 – Ustarak Civil War ends. 2525 – Sir Robert Hawkwood founds House Hawkwood on Delphi (IS1, pg 1). c.2525 – Adriano Li Halan seizes control of Kish from First Republic corporate interests (IS4, 1) 2542 – Manuel Porfirio Zuran's Libro Esperanza codifies the Zuranist religion (p. 137 PotCS). c.2550 - Tentative date for earliest human settlement on Shaprut and discovery of the Shantor. Hira discovered from Khayyam and colonized (SC, 13). Tentative date for creation of the Mongke Yildiz Observatory (SC, 48). 2553 – Cesar de la Santo founds House Chauki (LotKW, pg 52). c.2568 – Munir ibn Tarif (founder of House al-Malik) born (LotKW, pg 88). 2590 – First Republic crackdown on New Mecca (BII p. 15) 2599 – House Hamid claims New Mecca system and renames the planet New Istanbul (BII p. 15). c.2599 - Following New Mecca's lead, Tethys declares its independence from the First Republic. Close ties are maintained with Urth. (IS6, 8) 2600 - First Republic collapses due to new outworld governments, including new noble houses. This reaches its peak in the battle for New Istanbul (now Byzantium Secundus). Battle of New Istanbul - First Republic loses New Istanbul - later known as Byzantium Secundus (LotKW, pg 89) c. 2600 - First mention of the name ‘Li-Halan' in extant records (LotKW, pg 70) Conflict breaks out in the Ravenna system between the governing corporations and dissidents. Rebels trying to flee to Gwynneth discover and colonise Twilight. (SC2, 104) Several Sibanzi lead a major revolt against the God-King of the Hironem. The region of Teoghel gains independence, and begins to dismantle the caste system. (OR, 62) c.2600 (early) - Munir ibn Tarif creates Lutkin-76, psilaser and Luxdei-3 while working for the Bashshar Corporation of Criticorum (LotKW, pg 89). 2609 – Wolf's Lament (originally known as Seepcombe) discovered, the colony fails within fifty years of its foundation (SC, 79). 2610 - Death of Robert Windsor-Habsburg, Zenobiah becomes Governor of Delphi (LotKW, pg 14). Severus is discovered by an independent corporation. The first survey teams are killed by local wildlife, and the planet is sold to House Gloucester. (IS5, 1) 2613 – Gjartin religion founded on Sutek by Edgar Vollmak (PC, 53). 2633 – Ur-Obun records on spaceflight found (CotG p. 37). 2634 – Ur-Obun achieve spaceflight (CotG p. 15). 2637 – Lucifer Li Halan, son of Adriano, seizes Icon from the native Four Warlords (IS4. 8) 2638 - The Hironem of Cadiz launch a manned expedition to their planet's moon. The crew is killed on the re-entry to Cadiz's atmosphere, and further space exploration is put on hold. (OR, 81) 2642 – Tethys forms a formal alliance with Urth. (IS6, 8) 2650 – Farhallen Station operational on Velisamil (CotG p. 38). c.2650 – Cometary impact on Hira's jumpgate results in the world becoming lost (SC, 13). c.2661 – Almira ibn Tarif (Munir's grand-daughter) marries into the House al-Malik clan (LotKW, pg 89). 2678 – Tethys reconfirms its alliance with Urth. (IS6, 8) 2680 - Human colony established on Cadiz (PC, 135). 2682-2683 First contact with the Hironem by House Gloucester (PC, 135). For reasons of their own House Gloucester does not reveal the existence of an intelligent alien race on Cadiz to the wider universe. (IS5, 25:first date) 2682 – House Gloucester begins to trade with the rebel Hironem of Teoghel, offering weapons to use against the God-King in exchange for land. (OR, 63) 2685 – Edgar Vollmak dies (PC, 53). 2687 – King Wihelm Rosendorf begins his conquest of Midian. (IS4, 16) 2698 – House Gloucester make contact with the God-King of the Hironem. The God-King demands a huge sum in technology to confirm the land sales made by the rebels, which House Gloucester agree to. (OR, 63) 2699 - Destruction of the Rosendorf family on Midian, power shifts to House Alecto, the tyrant city-states and the republican Barrow clan. (IS4, 16) 2700 - Intelligence of Shantor discovered, effective date of first contact (Core, 17). Shantor are subjugated. According to later legend, Cadavus is controlled by Durargo, a powerful antinomist. He is later defeated by the Prophet. (SB, 6) 2701 - Birth of Amalthea (p. 101 PotCS) on Tethys. (IS6, 8) 2702 – House Gloucester purchases much of the Teoghel continent on Cadiz from the rebel Sibanzi. (OR, 63) 2703 - The Kish Intelligence Department is founded by House Li Halan. (S&R,43) 2708 – Poe's Rebellion drives Governor of Criticorum offworld. Bashshar Corporation seizes power. Larrane and Ostgard rebel against Bashshar rule. (IS2, pg 1). 2711 – Dr. Viktor Domokos Erling comes to Tethys to live with Amalthea's family (p. 101 PotCS) Amalthea experiences the “Miracle on the Hill" (p. 102 PotCS), after which she claims to communicate with Ahnkelbion, an Empyrean. (IS6, 8) 2721 - First Contact with Etyri. Age of Miracles 2723 – Age of Miracles Begins. Zebulon the Prophet sees the Holy Flame and begins to preach the Omega Gospels (Core, 17). 2730 – Shantor revolt on Shaprut and creation of reservation system (Core, 17). 2734 – Ur-Obun colonize solar system (CotG p. 15). 2742 – Pandava family of Shaprut overthrow House Windsor governors and found a dynasty (IS2, pg 10). 2745 - City of Tyre (future home of Doramus the Worldbuilder) founded on Istakhr (IS2, pg 25). First contact with the Vauon Apshai. (Core, 17). 2745 - A Vau warship appears above Cadiz, as a demonstration of military supremacy. Widespread panic breaks out on the planet. (IS5, 26) 2745* - Corporate interests abandon the planet of Beelzebub in the face of the Vau, leaving behind a small number of colonists. (WitH:H, 22) (*This is the date given for first contact with the Vau. It is assumed that Apshai was retaken by the Vau in the same year.) c.2750 - Rebels on Twilight finally surrender to local nobles. (SC2, 104) 2753 - Birth of Palamedes (p. 22 PotCS) c. 2760 - The remains of the first survey team are found on Severus. Footage of a conversation with Ascorbites provides the first evidence of that species' sentience. (IS5, 1) c. 2770 – Vau settle Beelzebub, naming it Quadi. Contact is made with the human population, who are granted Watchworld status within the Hegemony. (WitH:H, 22) 2797 - First contact with the Ur-Obun (CotG, 15 & 21). c.2800 – House Hamid of New Istanbul loses territory to both Ur-Ukar raids and other noble houses. (IS6, 3) Large-scale settlement of Sao Paulo begins. (IS6, 17) First contact with the Oro'ym on Madoc (PC, 156). Human and Oro'ym diseases ravage each others' populations (PC, 154). Native American colonists under Wolf Cries in the Night succeed in colonizing Wolf's Lament after the legendary sacrifice of his daughter Tingleska First Dawn to the Tundra-Wolves (SC, 114). House Gloucester expands its control over Cadiz by purchasing land from regional Sibanzi without the permission of the God-King. When Hironem territory is cut back to Turaz, the God-King demands the return of sold land. In response, Gloucester begins arming its settlements, with Hawkwood assistance. (OR, 63) 2802 - First Contact with Oro'ym. 2803 – Ven Lohji converts (CotG p. 15). 2817 – House Gloucester (of Severus) allies with House Hawkwood (LotKW, pg 32) 2818 – House Decados lays claim to all House Gloucester holdings (LotKW, pg 32, IS5 p.1). The Decados claim the Gloucester holdings on Cadiz, which now cover the majority of the planet. (The existence of the Hironem is finally revealed to the Known Worlds) (IS5, 26). First contact between the Ascorbites of Severus and the Decados. After initial troubles the two settle into an amicable, if rather distant, working relationship (PC, 145). After the Decados take-over of House Gloucester, relations with the Hironem of Cadiz deteriorate rapidly, making open warfare likely. (OR, 63) The Jakovian Agency is founded by House Decados. (S&R, 29) c. 2820 - Discovery of Grail, first contact with the Zhuil'hishtu (PC, 125). Jakovian Agency operatives foment rebellion and instigate the Semak Massacre on Cadiz in a plot to put the Hironem into a position of dependency upon House Decados (PC, 137). 2820s – Mantis League founded (Lot KW, pg 32). 2821 - Hawkwood agents reveal the existence of the Hironem to the rest of the Known Worlds. (OR, 64) Baron Edom Decados purchases the village of Semak on Cadiz from its Sibanzi master. When the local workers refuse to leave their land, the Decados use the unrest as reason to destroy the village, and demand the land outside of the Turaz region as compensation. The God-King agrees, and orders that all future interaction with humans is to be carried out by him alone. (OR, 64) c.2830 - A band of Etyri act as honour guard for Amalthea and Zebulon the Prophet during their time with the Disciples on Grail (PC, 125). 2833 - City of Tyre on Istakhr first sacked by Clans Hashim, Jansheed and Jawhar (IS2, pg 25). 2838 – Jakob Decados inherits position as head of the house from his brother (LotKW, pg 33). 2845 - Zebulon's vision of the Universal Flame gains moderate acceptance (LotE p.13) Humanity's first encounter with the Vau (p.22 PotCS) The appearance of a Vau warship above Cadiz leads to popular unrest among the Hironem against the Decados. (OR, 64) Age of the Consolidation Wars 2847 - City of Tyre on Istakhr finally destroyed (IS2, pg 25 & WP p. 75). 2848 – Jakob Decados killed by Hawkwood legates on the Alexander (LotKW, pg 34). 2849 – Analise Hawkwood murdered by House Decados (IS1, pg 24 & LotKW, pg 15). 2849 – Martyrdom of the Prophet. Zebulon dies on peace mission to Vau. Age of Miracles Ends 2850 - Palamedes Alecto declares himself the first Patriarch of the Universal Church of the Celestial Sun. Palamedes unites most followers of the Prophet in the Universal Church. c.2850 - Benjamin Verdan Justinian leads diplomatic efforts to the Vau worlds (Core, 21). Zhuil'hishtu begin war against human colonists and their Etyri allies (PC, 125). Within 50 years the Zhuil'hishtu are believed extinct. Etyri law codified by Law-Singer Aabvap-Wadahp (PC, 128). 2851 - First Synod confirms Palamedes as Patriarch (p. 22, p. 35 PotCS; IS4 p. 15) 2853 – Fingisvold discovered (SC, 79). 2854 – Universal Church of the Celestial Sun firmly established on a dozen worlds (p. 22 PotCS). Second Synod moves Church's centre from Midian to Urth (p. 22, p 35 PotCS) Palamedes and Amalthea vie for followers (pp. 22 -23 PotCS) 2855 - Ur-Ukar launch a suprise attack on Humanity. Human-Ur-Ukar War begins. The Church, under Palamedes Alecto, unites humanity (Core, 17). Shaprut isolated. King Ariavayya Pandava dies in Shantor rebellion. Pandavas overthrown by Balahadra Ramakrishna in the Midnight Revolution (IS2, pg 10). 2860 – Palamedes releases "Message to the Colonists" his (and the Church's) first statement about technology (FLT 99). Baron Morihei Hashiman Li Halan commissioned chapel to Sathra on Manitou (WP p. 60) 2865 – Baron Morihei Hashiman Li Halan locks himself and his followers in chapel on Manitou, never to be heard from again (WP p. 60) 2870 – Ur-Ukar return to Istakhr (CotG p. 69). 2875 – Sister Cavana writes the "Blessitudes" and creates the Church's moral hierarchy on actions, including acceptable and unacceptable ways to use technology. (FLT 99) c. 2880 – Rauhina (Hargard) colonized from Shaprut (SC, 79). 2892 - Human warfleets surround and bombard Kordeth. Fierce fighting continues on Aylon and Istakhr (CotG p. 52). 2899 – Raven discovered and settled from Wolf's Lament (SC, 79 & 111). Zebulon visits Ravenna (IS1, pg 9). c.2900 – Chaucha is conquered by House Li Halan, who rename the planet Malignatius. (IS5, 17) Followers of the Universal Church make first pilgrimages to the Madrasa al-Azhar on Khayyam, rumoured home of Saint Horace (SC, 48). Hesychasts introduce the Universal Church to Icon. (IS4, 8). Khotan discovered. (SC2, 62) 2905 - Ur-Obun side with Humanity team up against their cousin race, the Ur-Ukar, in the war. 2910 - Thodun Sharakta oj Malak takes thrown (CotG p. 54). 2913 - Palamedes declares a cleansing against the Zuranists (p. 130 PotCS). 2917 - The First Antioch Civil War begins. (SC2, 15) 2926 - The civil war on Antioch ends. Gadastro Galan is appointed Guardian of Antioch, usurping the old Seismilias aristocracy. (SC2, 15) 2933 - St Jwaltan leads the Agniites, a group of early converts to Zebulon's faith from Aylon, to Stigmata. St Jwaltan sacrifices himself to the world, and shortly after violent tectonic activity ceases. (IS6, 16) 2950 - Clan Hashim seize the Istakhr Market and found Samarkand (IS2, pg 26). 2957 - Holy Synod passes the Doctrine of the Unethical Alien mounting support for the war against the Ukar. Humanity eventually discovers the homeworld of the Ukar and the invasion is pushed back. (p. 23 PotCS). 2989 - Thodun Sharakta oj Malak dies; his successor is Rajan oh Malak (CotG p. 54) 2996 - Rajan released from prison, but stripped of power (CotG p. 55). The first recorded sighting of a Vau glimmerwraith, a form of solid hologram, is made during a diplomatic visit to Manitou. (SB, 29) 2999 - Wrecked and abandoned Vau warship enters Known Worlds through Midian jumpgate. The Vau deny any knowledge of what happened to the ship and it is returned to them, after a team removes the repulsor-plates onboard, thus granting such technology to humanity. (FLT 92) 3000 - Rajan slain in an unsuccessful rebellion (CotG p. 55). Rajan's Ialtach continues to lead the rebellion on Kordeth (CotG p. 55). c.3000 - The Star Brethren, a Orthodox splinter sect, settle in northern Ithica on Icon. (IS4, 8) 3002 - Tesar Sung, ruler of Tethys, and his Hawkwood allies are overthrown. (IS6, 9) 3011 - Leonardo Li Halan "The Magnificent" the son of Princess Casandra of Kish and an Ur-Ukar, is born. (DbtS p. 14, IS4 p1). 3019 - Ur-Ukar war on Istakhr (to 3022); Ur-Ukar villages annihilated (CotG p. 69). The Foundation Era 3020 - Palamedes dies at age 267 (p. 23 PotCS). 3031 - Rajan's Ialtach finally retires to the Cave of Sorrows (CotG p. 55). 3041 – St. Sabrinus slain preaching to the Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 68). 3062 - The Revolt of the Classes breaks out on Antioch. Power shifts to the elected Sanada. (SC2, 15) 3103 – Prince Bartolomeo Consiglio, ruler of Rampart, is slain by the Associations, followers of the republican Manifest Prophecy of Lodovico Lorenzeto. (IS4, 23) 3119 – Cardinal Constantine of Midian writes about the Hesychasts (p. 122 PotCS). 3125 - Last (disputed) sighting of an Oro'ym (PC, 154). c.3200 – Caspari family become Dukes of Criticorum (Is2, pg 2). 3217 – Leonardo Li Halan "The Magnificent", ruler of Kish and Midian, dies (DbtS p. 14). After a brief war Shizuka Li Halan seizes the throne. (IS4, 1) 3230 - The Li Halan found the city of Bao on Icon. (IS4, 8) 3233 - Last known Galopin ("Feathered Horse") shot and killed on Aylon (DbtS p. 71). 3293 – House O'Neill, the rulers of Sonatath, launches a nuclear attack against House Li Halan invaders. Much of the planet is laid waste, and is later renamed Cadavus, the Dead World. (IS5, 9) 3308 – Bjorn the Berserker, head of House Torenson, declares himself Prince of Aylon (IS2, pg 19). 3338 – House Cameton seizes control of New Istanbul from House Hamid (BII p. 15) 3390 – Arif al-Malik born (IS2, pg 26). c. 3400 - Leading noble houses have become indebted to the Market Authority on New Istanbul; merchants begin agitating for greater political freedom (BII p. 17) 3412 – Arif al-Malik disappears into the Istakhr deserts (LotKW, pg 89). 3414 – Arif al-Malik returns and, with his doctrine of the Lover's Calling, gathers the Malwa (White Dancers) (LotKW, pg 89) 3417 – Arif's "Shaprut Exile" begins during which he writes "The Democracy of Wind and Stars" (LotKW, pg 89). Note: the book gives the date of his exile as 3407, before he went into the desert. I consider this to be a typo... 3418 – Arif al-Malik returns to Istakhr. Nawar Caspari attempts to have him assassinated, but eventually converts to the Path of Tarif herself (LotKW, pg 89) 3421 – Nawar Caspari weds Arif al-Malik (IS2, pg 2) 3422 – Universal Voting Act passed on Criticorum (IS2, pg 2) c. 3430 – Rauhina settled by Ramakrishna dynasty from Shaprut (IS, 11 & SC, 106). 3430s – Arundhati Rama Ramakrishna becomes Queen of Shaprut. Shantor reservations on Shaprut enlarged (IS2, pg 11). 3440 – St. Ostreain slain preaching to the Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 68). 3443 – Deacon Giacoma della Ciccolini creates The Little Catechism of Constantius and Constultus as a moral guideline for the young (p. 88 PotCS). 3450 - Start of the Unity War, twelve of the most powerful merchant factions compete for control over humanity. This creates an arms race. 3460 – Queen Arundhati Rama Ramakrishna founds Academy of Girivaja (IS2, pg 11). c. 3470 – Bjorn Egon a student at Ravonhearst Academy on Khayyam (SC, 49). 3478 – Arif al-Malik (six times President of Istakhr) is voted the title of Amir (Protector) by his adoring populace (LotKW, pg 90). 3480 – Arif al-Malik dies (LotKW, pg 90). Age of the Second Republic 3500 - Foundation of the Second Republic. Merchant interests of Byzantium Secundus, Liberty (Leagueheim) and Ired combine forces to create Second Republic centerd on New Istanbul (Core, 17). Byzantium Secundus becomes capital of the Second Republic (BII p. 15) Pietrarchus wanders out of deserts of Pyre (p. 85 PotCS) c. 3500 - The terraforming of Khotan is initiated as one of the Second Republic’s first charters. (SC2, 62). Bjorn Egon acquires jumpcodes to Al Fashir and Beliah; creates "Kurgan" culture (SC, 13). 3512 – Queen Arundhati Rama Ramakrishna dies, ending Shaprut's Golden Age. Shaprut passes to the House al-Malik (IS2, pg 11). c. 3520 – Bjorn Egon's surveyors discover Irem ('Egonia'), Rukh and Tsuma (SC, 60). Terraforming of Rukh and Egonia begun (SC, 64). 3526 - Republican forces attempt to seize the holdings of House Von Ferdinand. The conflict ends in a stalemate, and the house remains an outspoken critic of the Second Republic. (S&R, 14) 3550 – Ur-Ukar revolt after "holy" Mount Tenikiklun leased for mineral rights (CotG p. 56). 3555 – Vau claim Manitou in diplomatic treaty (WP p. 59). c. 3600 - Discovery of Zhuil-hishtu colonies under the Etyriani Mountains leads to a House Keddah-Etyri Summit pact. The Etyri exchange mining and lumber rights for House Keddah help in eradicating their ancestral enemies (PC, 126). Beliah given a breathable atmosphere (SC, 57). Discovery of the Rassic and Keddahian records on Madoc (PC, 154). 3600 - The first Addenda is added to The Little Catechism (p. 88 PotCS). 3601 – Second Republic sets up Ur-Ukar Department to deal with Ur-Ukar affairs (CotG p. 56). 3615 – Dior Du Ghent is born on Kish. (IS4, 2) 3623 - The Church begins to publish Addenda on a quarterly basis (p. 88 PotCS) 3664 – Terraforming begins on Ukar (CotG p. 56). 3670 – Azhara al-Malik "Flower of the Second Republic", born (LotKW, pg 90) 3691 - Beginning of the "Second Shaprut Exile" of the House al-Malik (LotKW, pg 91). c.3700 - The Universal Party, a pro -alien political coalition, encourages reforms of the Republican government. (S&R, 92) 3716 - The book "Apada" published; this brings public recognition to the Ur-Ukar condition in the Known Worlds (CotG p. 56). 3722 – Citizen Speaker Dior Dhu Ghent, an important reformer of the Kish government, dies. (IS4, 2) 3724 – Cortez (later Heaven's Ridge) is discovered by Second Republic scientists. (SC2, 50) 3728 – Khayyam-Hira jumproute re-opens (SC, 13). c. 3730 – Nebula RAS-333W89 detected in the Hira's northern winter sky (SC, 44) 3758 – Soulsucker artifact discovered amongst Ur-Ruins on Bannockburn. (FLT 87) 3760 – Phavian Institute established (DbtS p. 22)/ The Phavian Institute is founded. (S&R, 59) 3768 – Azhara al-Malik dies leaving her warning to "plant deep for harsh winter" (LotKW, pg 90). Scientist Shakira O'Hearne tries to impress a Vau ambassador with her newly formulated paradigm of nine dimensional endoplasm dynamics, the ambassador's sole response was a slight crease in the corner of its mouth and a brief rhythmic undulation of its throat muscle. The only known display of amusement ever observed in a Vau ambassador (MotJ pg. 46). 3770 – Second Republic discovers Egon's secret empire (SC, 13). 3774 – Doramos announces that Dareth-4 (later Pentateuch) will be his final, and greatest, terraforming project (WP p. 11) 3777 – Terraforming on Dareth-4 (later Pentateuch) beings (WP p. 12) c.3780 – Nebula RAS-333W89 recognized as the Simurgh Nebula in Irem's sky (SC, 44). 3792 - The debates of Archbishop William and Father Vassily raise interest amongst the public. William argues that the spirit needs more than technology for fulfillment. 3796 – Prince Chapero Li-Halan dies in a hunting accident on Grail. Prince Markain the Magnificent gains the Li-Halan throne (LotKW, 72). 3797 – Deacon Virthume closes a deal with Iohan Phelusi and Subotai Crick to produce the "Stans & Stultzy" magic lantern series, based upon The Little Catechism (p. 95 PotCS) 3799 – Second Republic scout ships discover Gizeh. (SC2, 45) c. 3800 - The jumproute to the Ungavorox system is discovered. Interference from interstellar debris makes exploration of the system impossible (EA: V13). Beliahan miners colonize the surface of the world to escape Republican rule (SC, 57). Doramus studies the Chemical Sea of Rukh and, on examining the terraforming work done by Bjorn Egon's corporation, calls the world "an abomination, the most pointless and thoughtless misuse of the worldcrafter's art." (SC, 64). Wersa establish a colony near the Valley of Mists on Raven (SC, 112). Sky Tear discovered from Rukh. (SC2, 98) Xeno-biologists studying the bandithen of Grail determine that it is not native to that planet. Its place of origin remains unknown. (SB, 10) 3802 – Gizeh joins the Second Republic. (SC2, 46) 3809 – Terraforming on Pentateuch complete (WP p. 12); Doramos dies months after completion (WP p. 12) 3810 - Flying City of Sekander created on Istakhr (IS2, pg29). 3811* - Town of Sheshach disappears on Pentateuch (WP. 21) 3812 - Residents of the town of Patolli on Pentateuch disappear, leaving nothing but half-finished tasks behind (WP p. 12) 3816 - The Church excommunicates Pyric extremists (p. 84 PotCS). 3817 - The suicide of Duke Niemannbasye, renowned author of the Sepher Grundlagen and discover of the fifth, sixth and seventh levels of subquarctic energy activity, halts the investigation of particle physics. (MotJ pg. 46) 3818* - Town of Sheshach reappears on Pentateuch, its inhabitants missing. It continues to reappear at seven year intervals, only appearing for three days at a time. (WP p. 21). 3822 - A lone man barricades himself in the central Basilica in Heliopolis on Pentateuch and kills every worshipper and priest. This event is repeated every 12 years (WP p. 12). 3829 - Death of Markain Li Halan the Magnificent, self-declared ruler of Kish, Icon and Midian. (IS4, 16) 3840 - The Republic establishes the Vasta Reservation for Hironem (VRH) on Iver to house Hironem criminals, after fears are raised about the mistreatment of Hironem in prisons on Cadiz. (OR, 85) 3843 – Epiphany is colonized by a group of separatists, led by the biogenetic engineer Camilla Asavara. (SC2, 32) 3850 - An exobiology facility is established on Cortez (later Heaven¹s Ridge). (SC2, 50) Father Bernando Sahagun founds the religion of Vox Igni, based on Dr Dey¹s theories and codified in the "Panoptic Codex". The cult moves from Urth to Cortez. (SC2, 50) c.3850 - The Second Republic tries to establish the world of Cadiz as a location to conduct diplomacy with the Vau Hegemony. Despite an intense build-up of the planet to fill this role, the Vau choose their own world of Vril -Ya instead. (OR, 65) The Hironem of Cadiz are encouraged by the Republic to restore their caste system in the hopes that it will impress the Vau. Troublemakers are transported to the VRH. (OR, 65) 3852 - A rain of fire descends on the town of Moab on Pentateuch. Those who survive display a propensity for miracles (WP p. 14). 3868 - The merger between GLOCOM and CK Ltd. creates Reeve Holding. (MotJ pg. 86) 3870 - "The Primitive Aesthetic" movement sweeps the Second Republic for 17 years (CotG P. 56). Tethys enters an economic depression after many of its natural resources are exhausted. (IS6, 9) 3871 - "Stans & Stultzy" starts to focus on destructive acts of the "Stultzy" character (p. 95 PotCS). 3873 - Reactionary priests encourage an attack on the headquarters of the Phavian Institute on Gwynneth (S&R, 59) 3880 - Gudmund of Wolf's Lament (later Gudmund the Great) born (SC, 74). 3885 - The virtuous "Stans" character is written out of "Stans & Stultzy" (p. 95 PotCS). 3892 - The Kalinthi is founded by Roderick Chauki in order to study religious phenomena on Sutek. (S&R, 56) 3899 - Archbishop Nestor coins the term, "Incarnates" (p. 130 PotCS). c. 3900 - Due to breakthroughs in android and cloned servant technologies, Sao Paulo becomes a centre of technological production and political power is seized by the seven Techno-Clans. (IS6, 18) First human colony established on Bannockburn(PC, 119). Avestites cancel the "Stans & Stultzy" show (p. 95 PotCS) Nihilist philosopher Ragnor Arken of Criticorum, author of "Vedas of Life and Deaths, Hymns to Shiva" dies (IS2, pg 4). Republican cultural influences dominant in urban areas of the Kurgan worlds (SC, 29). Badu culture created by rebels as a reaction against Republican 're-education' is first recognized on Al Fashir (SC, 52). Scarcity of arable land on Wolf's Lament leads to ongoing rivalries between the Drenjar Brotherhood, the Zetol, the Musaki Corporation and the Star People of Hoftsla, amongst others (SC, 115). 3902 - Roderick Chauki, founder of the Kalinthi, is found murdered in his home on Sutek. (S&R, 56) 3903 – Orvil Laibauch d'Amendiz brought to trial for accusations of Antimony (DbtS p. 48). c.3905 - First contact with Gannok and beginning of the late Republican Gannok 'craze' (PC, 120). 3910 - Ukar Reparation Act signed (CotG p. 56). 3920 - Second Republic passes the Social Redistribution Laws creating the late-Republican welfare state system (SC, 74). Gudmund the Great begins revival of Norse culture (SC, 79). 3922 - The Republic signs the Treaty of Herculeum, which grants the God-King the right to extradite all Hironem criminals in Republican territory. As a result, the VRH on Iver is closed, although the Hironem there refuse to return to Turaz and establish the city of Tlog. (OR, 86) 3937 - The neutrino sensorium-field/differentiator is invented. This new sensor technology allows for the first exploration of the Ungavorox system. (AE: V 13) c. 3940 - Sata Natura born to a Dwa Regh (deep desert) tribe on Al Fashir (SC,13). 3941 - Gudmund the Great dies (SC, 74). The Vivaldi Gate event occurs on Shaprut (IS2, pg 15). 3942 - Apollo Industries fall on hard times, and receive substantial Republic subsidies (MotJ pg. 22) c.3950 - Starport Xanadu build around the resort-world of Tsuma (SC, 68). 3951 - The first of a series of manned explorations is made to Ungavorox. All disappear within a week of landing. (AE: V 13) 3956 - A network of caverns discovered beneath Pentateuch. A cave-in kills all but one of the exploring party (WP p. 12). 3957 - Religious Freedom Act makes the Church "official" religion of the Second Republic (p.24 PotCS) 3958 - Edgard Rajputano, chairman of Psybernet X corporation, petitions Patriarch Ruphus VIII for permission to found his own Church order, which he named the Order of Pneumatic Engineers, known less formally as Soulcraft. (MotJ pg. 40) H. Titus Hausen, a young xenologist and Speedball champion, survives the crash on Ungavorox which kills the rest of his surveying team. Hausen is rescued and accepted by a Vorox tribe. (AE: V 14) First contact with the Vorox c. 3960 - The first permanent human settlement is constructed on Ungavorox. Industrial interests are established, and the "domestication" of Vorox is begun to provide slave labour. (AE: V 13) c. 3965 - Sata Natura a cultural phenomenon in the Republic, portrays the Queen of Ninevah in the holovid "Jumping to Ninevah" (SC, 12). 3967 - The Unity Congregation Act is passed. (S&R, 96) c. 3970 - Dr Brock Brock Markham (a Gannok) invents starship singularity drive (PC, 120). 3973 - "The Heresiarch," based on the trial of Orvil Laibauch d'Amendiz, released (DbtS p. 49). 3974 - Followings years of escalating violence, a group of Vorox raid a domestication facility, killing the staff. The Vorox allow a holoreal news team to escape, and news of the situation on Ungavorox reaches the Republic. (AE: V, 14) 3975: - Senator G. T. Hausen is sent to Ungavorox to end the Vorox conflict. After a month, contact is made with the senator's lost son, and negotiations begin between republican representatives and Vorox chiefs. The corporate exploitation of the Vorox is ended. (AE: V 14 -5) 3977 - Birth of patriarch Adrian II (p. 24 PotCS). The Hazat, the private army of House Chauki, are ordered to disarm in favour of Republican forces. This sparks a successful military coup, during which the House Chauki are destroyed. (IS3, 12) 3983 - Patriarch Virgil II introduces the Credo Prefectus, which recognises the Republican president as defender of the Church, and sets a precedent for the involvement of secular rulers in religious affairs. (H&O, p. 12) 3984 - Council held on Pentateuch to discover the meaning of the Weltgeist (aka the Sirocco); no meaningful conclusions are drawn (WP. 15) 3984 The think machine used to manage the Republican welfare system is brought online. The inaugural ceremony is interrupted by an incoherent pirate broadcast by Ymli d'Amheurst, a discordian artist whose beliefs form the basis for the later Mercurians. (S&R, 85) 3986 - College of Ethicals created by Adrian II (p. 24, p. 35 PotCS). 3989 - Patriarch Adrian II founds the position of Syneculla, to act as an advisor on secular issues. (S&R, 52) 3990 - Sata Natura, by now a Kurgan cultural heroine, retires from public life amid allegations of scandal (SC, 12). Massive unemployment creates a welfare state, with the crash of the welfare computers the republic begins to collapse. Outlying regions begin seceeding from the republic. 3994 - Rimpoche (lost world) discovered (WP p. 23). 3995 - Minnur the Grim and Chief Tokala convene the first Althing on Wolf's Lament (SC,115). 3996 - Evidence pointing towards Titus Hausen's involvement in the Vorox conflict comes to light. Hausen returns to Ungavorox to avoid arrest. (AE: V 17) Welfare computer banks sabotaged (BII p.15) 3997 - Sata Natura closes Hira's jumproute to Vera Cruz (SC, 13) and hides Hiran Philosopher's Stone with a Dwa Regh tribe on Al Fashir (SC, 53). Alliance of 12 Thanes defeats Admiral Morgan's 7th Fleet at Wolf's Lament (SC, 75). 3998 - The sun of Cadiz begins to fade noticeably, taking on a greenish hue. Temperatures on the planet rise, causing flooding and famine. (OR, 66) Seymour Kraelbourne, a leading exobotanist, releases "The Most Dangerous Plants in the Universe", a study of the flora of Ungavorox. (AE: V 48) 3999 - Orthodox sect recognized as sole state religion of the Second Republic (BII p. 15). Town of Taurus on Pentateuch destroyed by earthquake (WP p. 19). Death of patriarch Adrian II (p. 24 PotCS) New Dark Age 4000 - The Fading Suns phenomena is recognised and sends the republic into turmoil. Fall of the Second Republic. Massive unemployment, aggravated by the fading suns phenomenon and religious millenialism, leads to collapse of Second Republic. Rogue Worlders & Wersa Rebels (and House Romanov, House Kossuth,House Powell, House Von Ferdinand) take Byzantium Secundus, then lose it to the Ten Houses who ensure the Republic cannot be revived (Core, 17 ;SC, 79; IS6, 4). Grange cut off from Known Worlds (Core, 297). Khayyam seals its jumpgate (SC, 13). Age of the pre-Juhangid Caliphs begins (SC, 13). The Epiphany jumpgate is sealed by a republican courier fleeing Rogue World pirates. (SC2, 32) House al-Malik rescues guildmen of the Charioteers on Byzantium Secundus, starting a long history of friendship. (MotJ pg. 32) c. 4000 - Mining is halted on Khotan to investigate evidence of Annunaki terraforming. This investigation is abandoned during the Fall. (SC2, 62) Rise of the Preceptors. (FLT 99) The Bashar Corporation's control of Cadavus is broken in a popular revolution. The jumpgate is then sealed to prevent al-Malik and Decados forces from invading. (IS5, 11) The corporate rulers of Tethys are overthrown by an alliance of the native Crafters Guild and the Ten. The Guild, an alliance of craftsmen and farmers, successfully prevent all but House Windsor from seizing land on the planet. (IS6, 9) The network of contacts established by Archbishop Ajaz Nasim-ul-Ghani coalesces into the Synecullum intelligence service. (S&R, 52) 4004 - A pro-republican revolt breaks out on Byzantium Secundus. (IS6, 4) 4005 - Iver seals its jumpgate. (SC2, 56) 4006 - On Byzantium Secundus, former republican forces, led by General Brutus Aurellius, seize the city of Rhea from House Gesar. (IS6, 7) 4009 - The Republican revolution on Byzantium Secundus is crushed. (IS6, 4) 4010 - General Roland Van Owen, founder of M.S.T.R. (Mobile Strategic and Tactical Resources), puts a bullet in his head. He leaves a note saying "All my dreams have turned to blood." (MotJ pg. 71) 4010 - A period of divestiture begins with noble houses seizing control of most of the power backed by the authority of the Universal Church. Many former planets of Republic seal jumpgates in order to separate from Known worlds; growth of serfdom and guilds, discrimination against aliens by humans. Remants of the second republic retreat to Liberty (now Leagueheim). Remnants of the Republic safeguard their knowledge by creating the the guilds. They eventually form the Merchant league. 4011 - Admiral McGowan, leader of the Republican forces of Nowhere, is defeated at the Jump gate Battle. The system's jumpgate is sealed to prevent noble invasion. (IS6, 18) 4015 - The Universal Church shuts down the stock market on Byzantium Secundus, proclaiming it to be "evil" (MotJ pg. 25) The headquarters of Apollo Industries, the leading producers of jumpkey technology, is raided by noble interests on Byzantium Secundus, Nils De Vatha, the chairman of the corporation, manages to escape with all of the jumpgate data. (S&R, 62) 4020 - Hawkwoods begin pressuring Phavian Institute for psychic spies (DbtS p. 22). 4023 - The Dynasty of Seven Demons begins on Icon with Prince Tupal Li Halan (IS4, 9) 4050 - The D'Rouge Glace, the ruling nobles on Rampart, are declared heretical by the Universal Church. Only the Li Halan continue to recognise their noble status. (IS4, 24) c. 4050 - Beliah divided into dozens of mine-kingdoms in a continual state of war (SC, 57). Tsuma descends into a chaos of warring city-states and starving nomads (SC, 68). The famine on Cadiz caused by the fading sun effect causes the population to fall from 3 billion to a-round 500 million. The Hironem are most affected, as humans seize the largest food supplies. (OR,66) 4053 - Malcolm Xavier Justinian and Godfrey de Moley vow to keep jump route from Aylon to Yathrib open (p. 44 PotCS). 4061 - Malcolm Xavier Justinian and Godfrey de Moley found Brother Battle (p. 44). 4064 - Following days of meditation, Count Jackson Fiate de Moley receives a vision, from which he derives the Rule of Battle used by the Brother Battle sect. (H&O, p.31) 4067 - The Doctrine of Universal Inheritance created by Patriarch Anchises the Ethical and the College of Ethicals becomes Church Law (FLT 99). c. 4070 - The Cadavus jumpgate reopens. The planet is briefly controlled by House Aviz, but soon returns to a pattern of sporadic invasions and uprisings. (IS5, 10) 4073 - Malcolm Xavier Justinian killed and Godfrey de Moley crippled during assault on Sathraist stronghold on Mazdak (p. 45 PotCS) Count Jackson Fiate de Moley becomes master of Brother Battle (p. 45 PotCS) 4077 - Pro-Republican uprising against House Torenson on Aylon (IS2, pg 19). 4079 - Incarnate riots against Orthodoxy on Gwynneth (p. 130 PotCS) Patriarch Ustir II presses the Doctrine of the Cleansing Flame (p. 25 PotCS) 4080 - Prince Raganvard Torenson of Aylon slain by Ur-Ukar (IS2, pg 19). Barbarian raiders attack Antioch from Arimaspia. Count Geoffrey Galan is appointed as the first Paladindrax. (SC2, 15) 4081 - Ustar closes jumpgate (CotG p. 52). The Doctrine of the Unreflective Mind is issued by Patriarch Ustir II. This bill illegalises psychic powers, and encourages psychics to surrender to the Universal Church . (S&R, 59) 4084 - The barbarian invasions of Antioch are defeated. The Paladindrax is granted military rule over the planet. (SC2, 16) 4096 - Count Jackson Fiate de Moley asks Patriarch Benedict III to recognise Order of Brother Battle as an Order of the Universal Church (p. 45 PotCS) 4100 - Justus branch of the Hazat gain title and ornaments of the Hazat principate (LotKW, pg 53). Zuranists abandon the Lost World of Posedonia (p. 139 PotCS) The last citizens of Cregstar in the Sutek system are killed by volcanic activity. (IS3, 6) c. 4100 - The Kalinthi develop, using scientific and theurgic methods to study the supernatural. The group is considered with suspicion by the mainstream Church. (S&R, 57) Saint Daveed travels the Known Worlds spreading the Chorali message (PC, 46). For unknown reasons, the planet of Nowhere is laid waste. (IS6, 18) Appearance of the first 'Darkwalker' Shantor (PC, 112). Rise of the Balif kingdoms on Hira (SC, 44). Govan Glitterbeard learns the the art of runecasting on Raven (SC, 128). The humans of Quadi are granted Protectorate status, allowing them full citizenship within the Vau Hegemony. (WitH:L, 23) 4101 - Bone Plague sweeps the Known Worlds (LotKW, pg 100). St. Fatima slain preaching to the Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 68). Hawkwoods declare themselves to have sole control of Phavian Institute (DbtS p. 22). 4110 - The Iver jumpgate reopens. (SC2, 56) 4111 - A colony of former criminals is formed in the Decius jungles on Severus. They report the discovery of a new parasite, named the Decian Crawler. (SB, 21) 4112 - The Academicians, a remnant of the Rampart Associations, seize control of most of the planet.(IS4,24) 4114 - The last branches of the Vorkuth Annunaki cult are destroyed by the Church (H&O, p.17) 4115 - Incarnate riots against Orthodoxy on Gwynneth (p. 130 PotCS). 4116 - Aylon revolt suppressed (IS2, pg 19). 4119 - Aylon sold to House Keddah (IS2, pg19). 4120 - House Hawkwood grants the Nacado region of Delphi to the Universal Church (IS1, pg 6). 4135 - Death of Count Jackson Fiate de Moley (p. 45 PotCS). Patriarch Innocent IV and the leaders of Brother Battle agree upon the Order's "official" Rule of Battle (p. 45 PotCS) 4137 - Jakovian agents inspecting the colony in the Decius jungles on Severus find the inhabitants infested by Decian Crawlers. The colony is firebombed shortly after. (SB, 21) 4138 - Two Brother Battle monks save patriarch Innocent IV's life (p. 44 PotCS). 4139 - Patriarch Innocent IV recognizes Order of Brother Battle (p. 44 PotCS). 4142 - Kelniron the Cruel is born. (IS4, 9) 4151 - Maurelle takes control of Phavian Institute (DbtS p. 23). 4159 - The subcontinent of Varangia on Severus is firebombed by Decados forces, eradicating a number of Ascorbite cities. (IS5, 4) 4168 - Birth of Incarnate leader Zarek Mezentius (p. 130 PotCS). 4192 - Zetol crush the Drenjar Revolt (SC, 83). 4193 - Incarnate mob throws animal dung at the Archbishop of Criticorum (p. 130 PotCS). Assassination attempt against the Archbishop of Criticorum (p. 130 PotCS). Incarnate leader Zarek Mezentius is declared a heretic (p. 130 PotCS). 4198 - House Chapaev and House Kingston seize control of Artemis (p. 113 PotCS). Incarnate riots against Orthodoxy on Gwynneth (p. 130 PotCS). 4200 - The Rweng of Pergamun and Galahaut raid the Wersa worlds (SC, 79). 4201 - Birth of Ustirin Zu Jin Li Halan, 1st son of Kelniron the Cruel (IS4, 9). The Iver jumpgate is sealed by an alliance of local Incarnates and House Chauki. (SC2, 56) 4200s - al-Malik power on Shaprut wanes (IS2, pg 11) Flying City of Sekander descends to the Istakhr surface after internal revolts (IS2, pg 29). Leminkainen and Gwynneth accused of technosophy and bombarded by Church/Li-Halan/Ravenna fleet (IS1, pg 17 & 25). 4203 - The Pogrom; Ur-Obun subjugated (CotG p. 15). Father Zerek Mezentius, founder of the Incarnate sect, is executed by the Hawkwood authorities on Gwynneth. (IS4, 18) 4207 - St. Solius, the patron saint of Icon, is martyred by Prince Kelniron the Cruel, following a failed attempt to convert the ruler. (IS4, 8) 4212 - The Incarnate sects split apart from the Universal Church (p. 130 PotCS). 4217 - Death of Geoffrey Galan. (SC2, 16) 4223 Inheritance of Universality affirms what social classes and groups may use technology. Society breaks down into New Feudalism. Preceptors declared heretics in Patriarchal Bull, but some find shelter with Guild (FLT 99, 102). 4226 - Depression strikes Criticorum (IS2, pg 2) 4233 - The Incarnates and the Preceptors, along with several splinter sects, are declared to be heretics (p. 85 + 131 PotCS) 4235 - Noble fleet launched against Pyre. Pyre defended by Church fleet (p. 84 PotCS). 4237 - Death of Kelniron the Cruel, Prince of Icon. (IS4, 9) 4238 - Red Guard seize power on Criticorum (IS2, pg 2) The Illu Revolt breaks out in the Hironem city of Tlog on Iver. In response, the Illu caste is disbanded, and 'unclean' professions are accepted into the other castes. (OR, 86) 4250s - House Decados and House Li-Halan invade Criticorum (IS2, pg 2). 4255 - Mearc-Stappa nation attack the Wita Republic on Fingisvold (SC, 109). 4257 - Duke Nobungana Li Halan, 2nd son of Kelniron, conquers Criticorum. (IS4, 9) 4262 - General Nobungana Li-Halan, Governor of Criticorum, dies (IS2, pg 2) 4263 - General Sorhab liberates Critcorum and declares himself Regent of that world (IS2, pg 2). 4268 - The Reeves aid the church, when the church found its self caught between the nobility and the Avestites. (MotJ pg. 87) 4269 - Matriarch Alethea passes a bull recognising the Kalinthi, and granting the order land on Icon, Byzantium Secundus and Holy Terra. (S&R, 57) 4271 - House Gesar claims Byzantium Secundus (BII p. 15). 4275 - Invisible Path attempts to place genetically engineered heir on House Decados homeworld; attempts to marry into House al-Malik (DbtS p. 15). 4276 - Countess Valeria Sorja Hawkwood gives the deed to St Hombor's Monastery on Ravenna to Saint Calix (p. 125 PotCS) 4288 - The Geofactura Charter re -establishes the existing schools of terraforming within the Engineers Guild. (MotJ pg. 49) 4290 - Birth of Amalthean pan-biogeneticist Eleanora Amarande (p. 114 PotCS). Madost is elected Archbishop of Sanctuary Aeon (p. 106 PotCS). 4292 - Last Wita city conquered on Fingisvold, beginning of the Maghtaw nation from the resulting fusion of cultures (SC, 109). 4299 - Criticorum reverts to nominal House al-Malik rule (IS2, pg 2). House Keddah style themselves Shiekhs of Shaprut (IS2, pg 11). c. 4300 - Maugon Han Li-Halan creates the Manja ancestor cult from Ur-Ukar funerary rites (PC, 65). The Synecullum reorganises and grows. Some evidence suggests that the process is aided by Milana Decados, a reformed Jakovian agent. (S&R, 53) 4304 - Richard Windsor, the Red Prince, defeats a Vuldrok attack on Tethys at the Battle of Amazonia.(IS6,9) 4307 - Patriarch signs a Temple Avesti edict identifying three types of Antimony (DbtS p. 52). 4310 - Archbishop Madosts uses Slayers against Annalina to stop dissident against Amaltheans (p. 106 PotCS). 4312 - Drenjar-Wersa raiders invade Antioch. Ramirez Galan, the second Paladindrax, is killed. The Wersa conquer part of the continent of Heldrin. (SC2, 16) 4314 - The Wersa abandon Antioch. Centralised authority is broken as the Dons rebel against the Paladindrax. (SC2, 16) 4317 - Khayyam's jumproute to Al Fashir reactivated by Kurgan hijackers of a tourist ship (SC, 49). 4319 - The Wersa return to Antioch and are granted land in North Heldrin to help secure Paladindrax Ramirez II position against the Dons. (SC2, 16) 4320 - Drenjar turn back Rweng raids on the Wersa worlds (SC, 79). c.4320 - Vuldrok invasions of Kurgan space begin (SC,13). Post-Republican dynasty on Irem erradicated by Vuldrok (SC, 61). 4322 - Death of Ustirin Li Halan "the Unspeakable", Prince of Icon. (IS4, 9) The Academicians join the Merchant League. (IS4, 24) 4327 - Don Gonzago Hazat establishes a Hazat kingdom on Hira (SC, 13). 4332 - Rahimat al-Malik, the Lion of Shaprut, born (LotKW, pg 91). 4337 - Princess Desiderdre Li Halan, last of the Seven Demons, is overthrown by Sanjiro Li Halan, the leader of the Manja cult. The Four Winds Dynasty begins. (IS4, 9) c.4350 - Sanjiro Li-Halan reforms Manja cult after Maugon's death (PC, 65). Vuldrok begin to raid Tsuma from their base on Irem (SC, 68). Weidor the Law-Giver builds the Great Althing on Frost (SC, 117). 4352 - Mobile Strategic and Tactical Resources(M.S.T.R.) make their way to Leagueheim and provide protection for the nascent guild structure there. (LotE p.43) Quentin Siegel introduces himself and the Scravers to their new business partners in the other guilds and begins consolidating them into a Merchant league. (MotJ pg. 58 & 72) The Liberty Guilds form the Merchant League. 4355 - Jacob I becomes patriarch (p. 25 PotCS). 4357 - Church declares the Doctrine of the Privilege of Martyrs, which justifies its use of high technology. Some slight concessions are given to Merchant League and Nobility. (FLT 99) 4360 - Universal Creed declared. (FLT 99). Patriarch Jacob I issues the Universal Creed (p. 25 PotCS). 4366 - Yamuna Istaqa becomes archbishop of Sanctuary Aeon (p. 107 PotCS). 4377 - Death of patriarch Jacob I (p. 25 PotCS). Jacob II becomes patriarch (p. 25 PotCS). 4379 - Great Assassins War on Severus. This Grey War is ended by actions of "uninhibited" Vau Smart Robe. (FLT 91) 4388 - House Masseri rediscover Nowhere, to find the planet reduced to a wasteland. (IS6, 18) 4390 - Doctrine of Non-Reflective Grace is passed.(CotG p. 68). 4391 - Bishop Tilo's "Mysteries of Shaprut" published (IS2, pg10). Death of Eleanora Amarande (p. 114 PotCS) 4398 - The Nineveh trilogy, a series of fantastical operas, is written by Dame Kunoichi Li Halan. (S&R, 97) 4399 - Duchess Ji Li Halan seizes control of Rampart from the Academician Dracio. The Church refuses to recognise the regime, and Rampart is retaken by the Merchant League. (IS4, 24) 4400 - Barbarians launch attack on Delphi (LotE p.18). c.4400 - Golden Age of the Vuldrok City States of Fingisvold and Wolf's Lament ends (SC, 86). Vuldrok Raiders begin to expand from their homeworlds into the Known Worlds and Kurgan space (SC, 76). Possible date for the millirice famine on Hargard??? First slave revolts in the Vuldrok worlds (SC, 91). Terraforming engines on Ur-Ukar finally deteriorate (CotG p. 56). The last elected Ur-Ukar governor of Kordeth is removed by the Merchant League. (S&R, 92) The Ishwin Confederacy grows into a powerful force, regularly raiding House Li Halan territory on Kish. (IS4, 2) The term "The Vigil" begins to be used to describe a secret group within the Muster that enforces internal loyalty. (S&R, 72) Shanto beasts, a pig-analogue native to Ungavorox, are spread throughout the Known Worlds. (SB, 79) 4401 - Patriarch Jacob II revises his Bull on the sins of the nobility in order to end the hunger strike of Sister Amanda of the Amaltheans (p. 108 PotCS). 4402 - Adrian IX becomes patriarch (p. 26 PotCS). 4404 - Muralist Pio Gamino born on Criticorum (IS2, pg 1) 4414 - First death and resurrection of Rahimat al-Malik (LotKW, pg 91 & IS2, pg 2). House al-Malik sells Kordeth to the Merchant League (IS2, pg 32). Following Cardano Li Halan's conversion, the authorities on Malignatius begin to persecute non-Orthodox religions. (IS5, 18) 4415 - Kish and Icon rebel against the rule of Cardano Li-Halan (LotKW, pg 73) Knights of the Empyrean Star founded; infiltrated by the Invisible Path (DbtS p. 15). 4416 - Cardano Li Halan saved by the grace of the Pancreator (LotE p.51). House Li Halan converted to the Church (p. 26 PotCS). Civil war breaks out between Kish and Icon. (IS4, 9) 4425 - Death of patriarch Adrian IX (p. 26 PotCS). 4434 - Juhangiz Turhan born on Irem (SC,13). c. 4434 - Rahimat Al-Malik takes Shaprut from Duke Sorhab Al-Malik (IS2, pg 11). I consider the date 4634 for this event, given in IS2, to be a typo. 4436 - Rahimat Al-Malik destroys House Dandin and House Ghaiji 4438 - House al-Malik breaks the hold of the Scravers on Shaprut (LotKW, pg 91). He then seizes House Keddahs' Shaprut estates (IS2, pg 11). House Keddah falls into civil war. Sheikh Sahar Keddah offers his world to Rahimat al-Malik (IS2, pg 19). 4450 - Death of archbishop Yamuna Istaqa (p. 107 PotCS). c. 4450 - Vuldrok occupy dozens of cities on Tsuma (SC, 68). Shaman Rurik the Rune-Wise unites Raven under his rule and codifies the early Erdgheist religion, largely based on the precepts of the Gjartin faith (SC, 112). 4453 - Gunnar the Grim (great-grandfather of King Froljir the Ill-Fated) consolidates his rule over Wolf's Lament (SC, 116). 4459 - Death of Cardano Li-Halan (LotKW, pg 73) 4460 - Rahimat Al-Malik seizes Istakhr, ending the "Second Shaprut Exile" of the House al-Malik (LotKW, 91) 4465 - Second death of Rahimat Al-Malik (IS2, pg 2) 4466 - Tabriz, the Al-Malik capital on Shaprut, founded (IS", pg 16). Juhangiz recruits an army from the nomad cultures of Al Fashir and is given the Hiran Philosopher's Stone (SC, 53). 4467 - Juhangiz reopens the Khayyam-Hira jumproute using the Hiran Philospher's Stone (SC, 13). 4468 - Seven Battles fought on Kordeth (to 4474); Aohar leads the Ur-Ukar against forces of the Merchant League (CotG p. 57) 4469 - Birth of famous Amalthean healer Mother Mansi (p. 108 PotCS). 4470 - Juhangiz meets Rustam Khabir and leads Beliahan rebellion against the Vuldrok (SC, 58). 4471 - Juhangiz surrenders to Vuldrok authorities on Irem and establishes a Kurgan resistance movement on that world (SC, 13). 4472 - Kurgan Caliphate founded 4472 - Juhangiz liberates Irem Zat el-Amad; Year 1 of the Caliphal Calender (SC,13). Uwandibad made capital of Al Fashir, distancing the Caliphate from Republican past on that world (SC, 55). c.4475 - Vuldrok occupy most of Rauhina/Hargard (SC, 106). c. 4480 - Jugangiz discovers Kurgan-speaking culture on Rukh during war against Vuldrok (SC, 65). 4481 - Merchant League assumes majority control over Kordeth, abolishes Ur-Ukar governror (CotG p. 57); House al-Malik retain some fiefs (CotG p. 52) 4487 - House Torenson, House Masseri and House Keddah declare war on the House al-Malik (IS2, pg 19). Duke Morgar of Vendrethlan marries the daughter of Paladindrax Juo, and gains the title after his death. (SC2, 16) 4488 - Duke Asim Al-Malik seizes Aylon from House Keddah outright (IS2, pg 19). 4489 - House Al-Malik purchase the Feshsham Isles of Madoc from the Merchant League (IS2, pg 33). 4490 - Asim Al-Malik attempts to conquer Byzantium Secundus after a successful campaign against Aylon (LotKW, pg 91). He is killed in the attempt (IS2, pg 26). 4498 - Juhangiz kills the last rukh on Rukh (SC, 13). 4500 - Ocean begin to rise on Byzantium Secundus (BII p. 26). c. 4500 - Last recorded visit to the planet Mercury II in the Sutek system. (IS3, 5) Reports of Church sponsored psychics begin to circulate. (S&R, 59) By this time, support for alien rights has diminished to small radical circles, principally on Criticorum and Byzantium Secundus. (S&R, 92) Barbarians invade Twilight. Their descendants later become the Keirgard Clan. (SC2, 109) Kurgans discover Epiphany from Sky Tear. (SC2, 32) The rebel Parmathia Garsten is killed by House Chauki nobles. She is later seen as a martyr by anti-Chauki terrorists. (SC2, 59) 4501 - King Froljir the Ill-Fated born/crowned on Wolf's Lament (SC, 77). 4506 - Rustam Khabir succeeds Juhangiz (SC, 13). Khabir creates the M'ballah Garrison on Hira to control access to Andalus (the Hazat kingdom of Hira) (SC, 44). Khabir reactivates the Hira-Vera Cruz jumproute and begins Jihad (SC,13). 4514 - Duke Rurik Alecto conquers Nowhere. Rumours emerge of House Alecto using Ur artifacts found there. (IS6, 18) c. 4520 - Abu Melech, sultan of Al Fashir, erects walls across the Wadi Uwand to keep nomadic tribes away from the city of Uwandibad (SC, 55). 4521 - Valdos the Mad becomes patriarch (p. 26 PotCS). Vuldrok pirates discover Epiphany. After a battle with Kurgan ships they flee. (SC2, 33) 4523 - King Froljir conquers Raven (SC, 112). 4524 - Death of patriarch Valdos "the Mad" (p. 26 PotCS). Nadrim becomes patriarch (p. 26 PotCS). Massive battle at Leminkainen between the nobles and barbarians (LotE p.18). Age of the Great Empire 4525 - Barbarian Invasions - Human star-nation unaligned to the nobility, Church or League raid and plunder the Known Worlds. They are beaten back after many casualties on both sides (Core, 17). King Froljir begins assault on the Known Worlds with an attack on Saint Hombor's Monastery on Leminkainen (SC, 79). 4526 - Count Aethelstan Fenris Hawkwood of Leminkainen creates the vulpanthrope, a Changed creature mixing human and fox features, to fight the Vuldrok invasion. (SB, 93) 4527 - King Froljir conquers Fingisvold and sets his sons Ufi and Hafdan up as warlords (SC, 109). Kurmda's Might (the Fingisvold war college) founded (SC, 109). Freya Firestorm, King Froljir's daughter, raids the Kurgan Worlds, greatly weakening the Kurgan Jihad against Vera Cruz (SC,13). Over the next ten years Freya's Vuldrok sweep from Irem to Khayyam (SC, 116). 4528 - A Vuldrok fleet fleeing from Fingisvold enters the Epiphany system peacefully, and establishes a colony on the moon of Harmony. (SC2, 33) 4530 - Tahir Al-Malik the Doomed born, third son of Manara the Thrice-Cursed (LotKW, pg 91). Reign of Tahir Majnun al-Malik the Doomed (to 4593) (CotG p. 57). 4532 - The fleshwing, a bat-like creature, is discovered on Kordeth. (SB, 24) 4537 - Freya Firestorm dies when her flagship rams that of Kurgan Admiral Attila (SC, 78). Barbarians pillage Byzantium Secundus (BII p. 15). House Gesar and House Cameton ally with Vladimir Alecto . 4540 - Vladimir Alecto begins uniting the Known Worlds through his campaigns against the barbarians (Core, 17 &LotKW, pg 17). 4541 - King Froljir conquers Rauhina (SC, 107). 4544 - A handful of guild vessels save a small convoy of church vessels in the outskirts of the Ravenna ystem from a massive barbarian fleet, with the use of a prototype heavy meson cannon. The barbarian flagship is blasted to smithereens, several other ships were destroyed or disabled and the remainder of the invasion fleet flees in stark terror. (MotJ pg. 50) 4545 - Church declares Nobility to be in a "state of extreme penance," recognising their right to use technology (FLT 99). Patriarch Nadrim extends Privilage of Martyrs to the nobility (p. 26 PotCS). 4546 - Patriarch Nadrim launches the first patriarchal fleet (p. 26, p. 36 PotCS). 4547 - Vladimir Alecto joins Tethys forces to defeat Ragnor Thorsonn, a chief lieutenant of King Froljir, at Two Horse Fields. (IS6, 9) Khabir dies on Vera Cruz; succeeded by Ogadai "the Fat" (SC, 13). 4548 - King Froljir killed by Vladimir's forces in the Battle of Firefrost on Gwynneth (SC, 79). Sarraj Al-Malik, brother of Tahir Al-Malik the Doomed, dies. Tahir seizes the Ducal palace, executing his brother Ahmed (LotKW, pg 92) 4550 - Coronation and Death of Emperor Vladimir Alecto - Vladimir Alecto reorganises the remnants of the First Republican Internal Investigations service (I.I.) into the Imperial Eye. (S&R, 25) A Regent, elected every 10 years by electors (the major houses, Church and the League) stands in the Emperor's stead (Core, 17). Following Vladimir's death, House Windsor's holdings on Tethys are seized by other houses and the native Crafters Guild. (IS6, 9) Following Vladimir's death, Nowhere is conquered by Houses Justinian and Torenson, who in turn sell it to the Regency when they lose their royal status. (IS6, 18) c.4550 - Tahir Al-Malik discovers Al-Mannat while on Nowhere. Caliph Ogadai erects columns to support the Irem dome, giving it its' surname Zat el-Amad ("the many-pillared") (SC, 61). 4550s - Gladiatorial combats instituted on Criticorum (IS2, pg 8). 4552 - Beginning of the era of the Fheykrig warlords of Fingisvold (to 4791) (SC, 109). House Keddah attacks a ship from the Chartash Consortium suspected of smuggling. A few weeks later a flotilla of Chartash ships waylay Prince Rubarayah's ship and demand compensation. (MotJ pg30) The Mutasih is formed from the Istakhr Market policing agencies by Duke Tahir Majnun al-Malik the Doomed. (S&R, 48) ca. 4552 - King Froljir's sons killed by Warlord Ingolf during attempted invasion of Frost (SC, 109). 4553 - Archbishop Geraltus assassinated on Holy Terra (p. 85 PotCS) Argus the Vigilant becomes first Avestite archbishop (p. 85 PotCS) 4559 - Siyurkuktiti succeeds Ogadai; declares end to Khabir's Jihad and closes the Hira-Vera Cruz jumproad (SC, 13 & 14). 4560 - League granted state of "extreme penance." (FLT 99) Last verified capture of a wild radiolarian (DbtS p. 71). Patriarch Nadrim extends Privilage of Martyrs to the guilds (p. 26 PotCS). Last House Alecto fiefs on Midian seized by House Li Halan. c.4560 - City of Kuzuldome founded as a philosopher's city on Grange (CP, 3). Knights of Lextiusfounded (PC, 41). Regency Period 4563 - Voki convenes an assembly of peoples on Raven to discuss the political future of the Vuldrok nation (SC, 78). 4564 - Voki's Laws adopted by the Vuldrok. They are designed to prevent slave revolts, social unrest and the rise of future tyrants (SC, 79 & 91). 4565 - Baron Wynston-Smythe Eduardo of House Hawkwood crushes the Crafters Guild in a move to control Tethys. He is opposed by Regency forces. (IS6, 10) 4566 - Baron Wynston-Smythe Eduardo is executed by the Regency, which renews Vladimir's promise to protect Tethys from noble aggression. (IS6, 10) 4569 - The use of Penitent psychics is authorised by Patriarch Nadrim. (S&R, 59) c. 4570 - Tahir Al-Malik weds his sister Kahana Al-Malik (LotKW, pg 92). 4573 - Kurgan forces are forced out of the Vera Cruz system. (IS3, 20) 4578 - Death of famous Amalthean healer Mother Mansi (p. 108 PotCS) 4580 - Patriarch Nadrim indirectly encourages violence against Zuranists (p. 141 PotCS) General Zetoile Banda lands a fleet on Byzantium Secundus to rescue fellow Zuranists from mob violence (p. 141 PotCS) 4584 - Sulayman Darumai succeeds Siyurkuktiti (SC,13). 4587 - Sulayman Darumai welcomes his heretical rival, Kubilai ibn al-Hansur Abu Ilghazai, the Agha Khalif of Al Fashir, into the Kuriltai and initiates him into the Mysteries of Satai (SC,13 & 53). c. 4590 - Caliph Sulayman Darumai formalizes the concept of Ordu Kafiri ('acceptable unbelievers') (SC, 68). 4591 - Sulayman Darumai dies (SC,13). Charioteer agents destroy the jumpkey production facilities held by Yacob Keddah, the Prince of Grail. This loss financially cripples House Keddah, leading to its later vassalage to House Decados.(S&R,63) Birth of Incarnate Bishop Thurlow of Midian (p. 131 PotCS, p. 18 IS4). 4593 - Tahir Al-Malik dies at the battle of Mu'tasim Field on Istakhr while fighting against the forces of Ja'far ben Sinhijah Al-Malik. Tahir's son Zahid flees to Severus (LotKW, pg 92). The reign of the Criticorum Dukes begins in al-Malik space. (S&R, 48) 4598 - Death of patriarch Nadrim (p. 27 PotCS) 4600 - Avestites gain full control of Inquisitorial Synod (p. 85 PotCS). Di Arci Clan regains control of Ile Diable island on Madoc (DbtS p.18). The Morticus Guild of Tethys grows to control the political vacuum left by the Crafters Guild in representing the native guilds. (IS6, 10) Clashes begin between the Regency and the Nassari nation, a confederation of desert tribes on Nowhere. (IS6, 18) c. 4600 - Skeifbrinner Stormsong writes "Manjafnaer Edda" as wergild for Svanhild Bloodsword of Hargard (SC, 79). Bishopry of Ostmark emerges on Hargard (SC, 108). The community of Freehold on Khotan is formed by Lowlanders forced to flee Vuldrok raiders. (SC2, 65) 4603 - St. Glam slain preaching to the Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 68). 4605 - Zahid Al-Malik dies attempting to reconquer Istakhr (LotKW, pg 92). 4609 - Eduardo-Justus split within the Hazat (LotKW, pg 63), Eduardos gain Hazat throne. 4610 - Hidalgo Plantation on Leminkainen is closed (DbtS p. 26). 4615 - Kirsten becomes archbishop of Sanctuary Aeon (p. 108 PotCS). 4616 - The Green Death, a disease from Vau -space, strikes the Known Worlds (IS2, p 19, IS4 p 24). 4623 - Ibn Mokum's account of the Vuldrok written for the Caliph (SC, 73). The Green Death plague ends, following the discovery of a cure by Dr. Lusignan of Rampart. (IS4, 24) 4633 - Death of archbishop Kirsten (p. 108 PotCS). Shivana Persad, a Penitent psychic, uses her powers to save the life of Bishop Mahresh Bhukal of Istakhr. (S&R, 60) c. 4645 - Engineer Dram Ampde (aka Dramvis the Mindwise) becomes Warlord of Wolf's Lament with the aid of a shipload of Republican-Era weapons (SC, 90). 4655 - Cassia II becomes matriarch (p. 27 PotCS). 4656 - Matriarch Cassia II and Archbishop Questor begin their struggle for power (p. 27 PotCS). 4660 - First list of proscribed technology drafted by Temple Avesti (p. 85 PotCS). 4664 - Houses al-Malik, House Decados and House Cameton destroy House Gesar (BII p. 15) 4665 - Matriarch Cassia II dies during strange ritual (p. 27 PotCS). Questor becomes patriarch (p. 27 PotCS). References to the Synecullum begin to vanish from Church records. (S&R, 53) c.4670 - Tertha form of Prakti (Neo-Hinduism) becomes prevalent on Rauhina (SC, 89). 4676 - Death of Patriarch Questor (p. 27 PotCS). 4677 - Husk Crusade begins on Aylon (IS2, pg 19). 4680 - Church moves against Knights of the Empyrean Star (DbtS p. 15). Death of Incarnate Bishop Thurlow of Midian (p. 131 PotCS), who maintained a sizable community on Midian, despite Li Halan aggression (IS4, p 18) 4681 - Husk Crusade on Aylon concluded (IS2, pg 19). The Brother Battle begin an assault on the Knights of the Empyrean Star, a knightly order controlled by the Invisible Path. (H&O, p.45) 4682 - Warlord Tanguilig flees Frost and establishes the colony of Karttikea on Lamorak. (SC2, 76) 4684 - Lady Avyryl Hawkwood of Ravenna marries Bishop (later Theocrat) Halvor Li-Halan. Brother Battle siege Knights of the Empyrean Stars' headquarters on Malignatus. The order is believed to be wiped out (DbtS p. 16)/ The Knights of the Empyrean Star are successfully destroyed by the Brother Battle. (H&O p. 45) 4687 - House Hawkwood blockades Ravenna for two years (IS1, pgs 10 & 25). 4688 - Jarl Egil Muspelson of Wolf's Lament attacks Frost (to 4697) (SC, 118). 4690 - Regent Halvor Li-Halan elected Patriarch (LotKW, pg 74). Patriarch Halvor Li Halan ascends Imperial throne (p. 27 PotCS). Patriarch Halvor Li Halan issues Decree of Theocratic Succession (p. 27 PotCS) c. 4690 - Jarl Egil Muspelson rebuilds the Great Althing of the Vuldrok on Wolf's Lament (SC, 118). 4691 - Concerned by the growing aggression of Li Halan missionaries on Cadiz, the God-King of the Hironem abandons his traditional neutrality to support the Decados against Theocrat Halvor Li Halan. (OR, 66) Theocrat Halvor Li-Halan dies of a mystery illness (LotKW, pg 74)/ Patriarch Halvor Li Halan dies from mysterious ailment (p. 27 PotCS) c. 4691 - Following the death of Theocrat Halvor, House Li Halan pass control of Cadavus to the Regency. From this time, the planet is ruled by a governor appointed by the current Regent. (IS5, 11) c. 4700 - Rampart forces seize the planet of Lian in the Midian system. (IS4, 18) The CyberEvolution cult abandons republican ideas on the universal use of cybernetics, and replaces them with a plan for the formation of a technocratic elite. (H&O, p.34) The terraforming engines of Azlan, a planet in the Tethys system, begin to fail. Only the equatorial regions remain inhabitable. (IS6, 10) Twilight¹s northern hemisphere stabilises into 3 factions. All sides begin stockpiling nuclear weapons. (SC2, 105) Novgorod discovered. The initial colonies fail. (SC2, 80) 4707 - The Compassionate Teachings of Zebulon are read once (and only once) in the Avestite library on Pyre (p. 87 PotCS) 4715 - League leases the city of Ost on Criticorum (IS2, pg 5). The asteroid Kung-1 strikes Rampart, destroying the city of New London and killing over 60 million people. (IS4, 25) 4720 - Favyana began from the ideals of the Phavian Institute (DbtS p. 23); Hidalgo Plantation on Leminkainen becomes headquarters (DbtS p. 26). 4721 - An Engineer expedition on Bannockburn encounters the Walking Gargoyle, a legendary Annunaki construct. (SB, 95) 4727 - Rampart privateers steal the remains of St. Paulus from Gwynneth. (IS4, 23) 4732 - Lord Edger Erbian Trusnikron publishes the first edition of his "Stellar Bestiary". (SB, 3) 4745 - Baroness Mary Elizabeth Hawkwood declares the continent of Paltrow on Gwynneth a free state and invites settlers (IS1, pg 29). 4764 - Caliph Salim Rahman stops initiating newly appointed potentates from Al Fashir and Khayyam into the Mysteries of Satai after a fistfight between the Agha Khalif and the Noyan of Al Fashir during the rites (SC, 13). 4770 - The ice-caps on Rampart begin to advance. (IS4, 24) The 'Red Sleeping Beauty', a First Republic-era cryoship, is discovered in the Pandemonium system. Following encounters with strange creatures on board, the ship is destroyed. (SB, 63) c. 4770 - Resurgence of Vuldrok raiders (SC, 80). 4772 - Nadakira Ryngal, the traditional spiritual leader of the Ur-Ukar, is assassinated. (S&R, 80) c.4775 - Loyal Khayyamite khans are no longer invited to attend Mysteries of Satai due to a scarcity of sacramental supplies (SC, 50). 4780 - The Green Scorpion Nassari are defeated by Regency forces at Fort Vladimir on Nowhere. (IS6, 20) 4785 - An attempt at global peace fails on Twilight. A nuclear holocaust breaks out in the Northern Hemi- sphere, destroying the Croven Republic and instigating a nuclear winter across the planet. (SC2, 105) 4787 - Combined Vuldrok fleet under Ulwulf the red and Maka Seeks the Sky attacks Kurgan Caliphate (Sc, 79). 4788 - A Li Halan / Avestite investigation uncovers a "hidden brotherhood" among the Hesychasts on Midian (p. 126 PotCS) 4791 - Arimaspia's jumpgate closes cutting Frost-Arimaspia-Antioch route (SC, 79). Zetol of Fingisvold end the Fheykrig era (SC, 109). 4796 - The hunter Sir Lionel Alexandrovich de Botz discovers the annone, a large reptile from Severus.(SB,5) c. 4800 - House Decados gain control of the Imperial Eye. (S&R, 26) 4800s - Istakhr Church accepts elements of the surviving rites of the Muslim and Christian cults into its theology (IS2, pg 32). 4801 - Caliph Bayazid Iskandur renews Khabir's Jihad (SC, 13). Beginning of the Rampart civil war. The Li Halan support the Charioteers Guild. (IS4, 25) 4803 - The Guilds almost torn apart by infighting over the Imperial elections (MotJ pg. 26). CyberEvolutionaries are linked to a series of riots on Istakhr. (H&O, p.35) 4807 - The power of the Re d Ochre Nassari of Nowhere is broken by the White Lizard and Blue Hawk tribes, with Regency assistance. (IS6, 18) 4810 - Criticorum, attempts to conquer Gwynneth (IS2, pg 2). Paltrow free state shut down by the Church (IS1, pg 30). Annunaki cults begin to appear amongst the peasantry on Aylon, primarily in mixed human and Ur-Ukar communities. (H&O, p. 21) 4811 - The Hawkwoods of Gwynneth repel Afraisyab Al-Malik's forces at the Battle of Somme in the Gwynneth system (IS2, pg 2, IS1, pg 26). The Black Millenialists, an Ur-Ukar terrorist group, assassinate the archbishop of Leagueheim. (S&R, 80) 4813 - End of the Rampart civil war. (IS4, 25) 4815 - Birth of Julian Basilio. (IS4, 16) The Theological Revolution is launched by Archbishop Chen Li Halan against the Midian Incarnates. (IS4, 18) The Mahayanist Church historian Shan Su publishes 'A True History of Heretical Sects, and How to Convert Them to the Omega Gospels', which includes the first written account of the Favyana sect. (H&O, p.42) 4816 - Xiao Li Halan returns the capital of the Li Halan worlds to Kish and begins reforming the military along Hazat lines, which causes friction with some traditionalist families. (IS4, 2) 4819 - Civil unrest on Khayyam; Sultana Kutukti Baghira entrusts many local relics, including Saint Horace's "Book of Revealings", to Caliph Bayazid (SC, 13 & 49). 4821 - The Theological Revolution ends, having eliminated the majority of the Midian Incarnates. (IS4, 18) 4822 - Archbishop Saluda, a leading exponent of the heretical Doctrine of the Stainless Servant, is arrested for spying for the Regency. (S&R, 22) 4823 - Nadakira Nompuga is assassinated. (S&R, 80) 4827 - Al-Abbasah Al-Malik takes Al-Malik throne from Duke Sufyan Al-Malik (LotKW, pg 93). The reign of the Criticorum Dukes ends. (S&R, 48) 4830 - Duke Gyorgi Decados takes a stable of tamed annones from Severus, beginning a craze for them as pets among the nobility. (SB, 5) 4833 - Princess Ralista Decados passes control of the Imperial Eye to the Hazat, in a failed attempt to gain enough support to become Empress. (S&R, 26) 4839 - The 'Sister Maria', a fishing vessel on Madoc, is destroyed by the Charybdocanth, a native creature thought responsible for many ships lost at sea. (SB, 18) 4844 - Birth of Zegai on Grail (DbtS p. 30). c.4840 - First contact between the Vuldrok of Hargard and the Nizdharim (SC, 126). 4843 - Caliph Zeenat Amina renovates Irem Zat el-Amad (to 4851) and launches punative raids against the Vuldrok worlds (SC, 13 & 79). 4850 - Jabir Al-Malik "the very saintly Jabir of golden memory" born (LotKW, pg 93). Duke Jabir al-Malik, son of Al-Abbasah "Claudia" al-Malik, is born. (S&R, 48) c.4850 - Skey attack Vuldrok worlds after migrating from their homeworld of Ufor (SC, 84). Over time the Skey and Vuldrok make common cause against their enemies (SC, 79). Yar Ghilzai, a warlike Kurgan spirit-creature, is bound into a scimitar by the Caliph Zina-Tamina. (SB,44) 4856 - A rain of fire descends on the town of Shaitan on Pentateuch; no one survives (WP p. 14). 4860 - Symbiots attack Fingisvold, resistance led by Zetol priestess Mambo Ibo (SC, 110). 4864 - Gasparia Li Halan, the daughter of the duke of Kish, is abducted by Ustirids, a branch of Li Halan based on Ungavorox, who reject the family's conversion. Gasparia is rescued and raised by feral Vorox. (AE; V 18) 4867 - Bava!, a revolutionary Ur-Ukar movement, is founded by Darth¹un Dwelthmid. (S&R, 80) 4868 - Hadara becomes matriarch (p. 27 PotCS). Death of famous Midian artist Julain Basilio. (IS4, 16) c. 4870 - Symbiot attacks on Frost force the consolidation of political power under the fifteen Strogodor ("Strong Leaders") (SC, 118). The Symbiots enter the Vau system of S'rib. Following a brief encounter with a Vau ship, the Symbiots are forced out of the system. (WitH:H, 24) 4872 - Meeting on the Van Toch - the Oro'ym are re -discovered by Ishima Dajun (PC, 154). 4874 - Adept Gambhir of the Brother Battle begins work in the sect's treasury. He goes on to become one of the leading Mammonists within the sect. (H&O, p.30) 4875 - Brother Dorjan, an Avestite, leads a peasant army in the sacking of Rujan on Icon. (IS4, 10) 4876 - Vuldrok chieftain Hrolvost Flamebeard put to death for sacrificing Hawkwood captives to "preadamic gods." (DbtS p. 52). 4876 - Gasparia Li Halan emerges from the jungles of Ungavorox. (AE: V 18) 4877 - Death of Matria rch Hadara (p. 27 PotCS). 4879 - Milius Glorosus releases "The Wind and the Flame," a magic lantern epic based on the battle between Duke Amadeus Li Halan and Bishop Odel (DbtS p. 56). Last sighting of a Midian Dragon by the peasant Chen. (IS4, 22) 4883 - The Aylon Ur-Ukar philosopher Dyn'dran Oed Nata achieves enlightenment, forsakes war and deserts the Al-Malik army (IS2, pg 20). Virta HanLoaaj's call for interstellar unity (CotG p. 15). Dyn'dran teaches, creating the Parliament of Speakers (CotG p. 52) ('though see 4911 below) 4886 - Prophecies of Dyn'dran (CotG p. 58). 4887 - The Vekallaa Society, an Annunaki cult, is founded by Madame Sakujna Astoria, a wealthy Lyonnese occultist. (H&O, p.18) Vuldrok raiders attack water reservoirs on Leminkainen, damaging the defending forces' water supply. (H&O, p.72) 4889 - Sultan Juruk ibn Hashmet moves the seat of the sultanate of Al Fashir from Uwandibad to Rub el-Harim (the old capital under the Republic) (SC, 13). Bombing campaign kills Hawkwood and Decados ambassadors to Patriarchal Court on Holy Terra; linked to Invisible Path (DbtS p. 16). 4889 - Alfdisa becomes Archbishop of Sanctuary Aeon (p. 108 PotCS). 4890 - Symbiots take Abydos, converting the inhabitants. Skey admitted to the Vuldrok Star-Nation (SC, 79). Justinian Shanquin Li Halan is born. (IS4, 2) 4891 - Dyn¹dran Oed Nata meets with the Children of Shurstrat, a joint Ur-Obun and Ur-Ukar terrorist group. (S&R, 84) 4891 - Death of Zegai (DbtS p. 30). 4892 - Twenty-three Penitents followers of Zegai flee Grail with the Hazat, forming the core of the Dervishes (DbtS p. 31). Orthodox theologian Hito warns the College of Ethicals about new sects (p. 129 PotCS). c.4895 - Grange rediscovered by Count Vano Juandaastas (Core, 298). c. 4896 - Following 20 years of travelling the Known Worlds, Gasparia Li Halan returns to Ungavorox. (AE: V 18) 4897 - Gundar the God-Possessed, warrior-shaman of Raven, wreaks havoc on the Symbiots halting their advance at Abydos (SC, 112). Sister Nadia Kari, an Avestite pilgrim, is martyred by selchakah dealers (p. 89 PotCS) 4899 - Caliph Juhangiz XVII closes Vera Cruz jumproute and places the Hiran Philosopher's Stone in a vault (SC,13). Grettir the Great inherits the rulership of Fingisvold from Mambo Ibo (SC, 100). The crew of an al-Malik ship becomes infected by Avicenna's Curse, a bizarre disease, while lost beyond Shaprut's jumpgate. (SB, 9) 4900 - Symbiot Wars begin. Symbiots attack outlying worlds. Parasitic forces convert many planets, forcing the human population to evacuate. They are halted at Stig mata (Core, 17). The Symbiots invade Stigmata. The planet's al-Malik rulers retreat to Criticorum and surrender it to the Regency. (IS6, 16) The Reeves and Scravers guilds gain influence on Tethys. With the native Morticus Guild, they form 'the Little Sisters', which represent the guilds within the Regency government. (IS6, 10) The Synecullum begins to remerge in official records. (S&R, 55) Dwa Regh tribes migrate to Wadi Uwand on Al Fashir (SC, 54). The Kun Lun jumpgate reopens, allowing Kun Luners to begin infiltrating the Known Worlds. (SC2, 71) c. 4900 - Great Althing of the Vuldrok moved from Frost to Raven (SC, 112). The Church ban on the habitation of the Ayizan, Cadavus' northern polar continent, is lifted. (IS5, 10) The concept of emperor worship begins to be revived among some military forces (H&O, p.12) Due to the dangers posed by the Symbiot invasion, House al-Malik begins to increase the funding of the Mahir, or high-tech intelligence gathering, branch of the Mutasih. (S&R, 48) 4901 - Vuldrok destroy the principality of Manihadur on Hargard (SC, 107). Fears of Symbiot invasion increases the Regency military presence on Nowhere. (IS6, 20) Four leaders of Bava! are arrested by Regency counterintelligence operatives. (S&R, 80) 4902 - The first successful colony is established on Novgorod by Lorag Voltr and Sigful Stormhair of the Tovki Nation. (SC2, 80) 4905 - Doctrine of Exemption Exceptional grants technological defenses against humanity's foes. A Lesser doctrine, that of Temporal Exemption, covers brief assaults by Husks and the like. (FLT 99, 102) 4906 - Darth¹un Dwelthmid, the leader of Bava!, dies on Rampart. (S&R, 80) 4908 - The Mahayana elements of the Church pass the Doctrine of Alien Rights (p. 27 PotCS). 4911 - Count Efandiyar Al-Malik of Criticorum executed by Duke Jabir Al-Malik for crimes against the people (IS2, pg 2). Parliament of Speakers created by Dyn'dran Oed Nata and the Ur-Obun Virta Han Loaj on Criticorum (IS2, pg 20). Dyn'dran Oed Nata assassinated (IS2, pg 20 & CotG, 52). The Vekallaa Society is shut down by the Church. (H&O, p.18) 4912 - Ur-Ukar Feedom Movement begun (CotG p. 57). Invasion of Fingisvold by Wolf's Lament defeated at the Battle of Sevyen Streams (SC, 110). 4916 - A Second Republic base on Nowhere's moon is sealed by House Masseri following fears of Symbiot contamination. (IS6, 18) 4917 - The Ethical Alien Society (E.A.S.) is founded by Duchess Penelope Hawkwood to draw attention to alien rights. (S&R, 92) c. 4920 - A split develops within CyberEvolution, between the noble leadership and more radical freemen. (H&O p.34) 4922 - The assassination of Count Zlatan Decados, a known CyberEvolutionary, is linked to a radical faction within the cult. (H&O p.35) 4924 - Grettir the Great of Fingisvold slain by his son Uftar (SC, 110). 4929 - Severan great red hydras are released into Holy Terra's oceans by the Mercurian Guillermo Decados. (SB, 28) 4930 - Death of archbishop Alfdisa (p. 108 PotCS). Baron Rodrigo y Dios Hazat is forced to sell his lands on Tethys to the Reeves following a terraforming accident. (IS6, 12) 4932 - Kurgans discover Heaven¹s Ridge from Hira. (SC2, 50) 4933 - Having resurfaced, the Vekallaa Society is again closed down by the Church. (H&O, p.18) Kartikkea re-establishes contact with the Vuldrok Star Nation. (SC2, 76) 4940 - Duke Jabir al-Malik the Golden dies. (S&R, 48) 4940s - Pygmallium discovered on Leminkainen (IS1, pg 18). c. 4940 - EAS supported boycotts lead to the improvement of conditions for Ur-Ukar and Shantor miners. (S&R, 92) 4945 - Beginning of Frost-Wolf's Lament struggle for control of Fingisvold (SC, 110). 4947 - Civil war between 'Great Thane' Hafdan the Red, the unifier of Frost, and Orin One Arm of Wolf's Lament begins after Hafdan seeks to unite the Vuldrok under his rule (SC, 80). 4950 - Di Arci Clan begins steady decline (DbtS p. 18). Due to Academician influence, Rampart becomes openly democratic. (IS4, 25) 4951 - Native Al-Malik, in alliance with their Known Worlds cousins and House Gilgar, force House Juandaastas off Grange (Core, 298). Prince Justinian Shanquin Li Halan dies, following a war with traditionalists against the influence of Hazat nobles in the Li Halan court. (IS4, 2) 4952 - Birth of Incarnate priestess Annika Dominikas (p. 131 PotCS). 4955 - Hafdan the Red killed in battle (SC, 80). Orin One Arm dies (SC, 80). Zetol cheiftain Zahn Fire Orisha brings the rival factions of Fingisvold to heel (SC, 110). Church calls a Synod on Pentateuch; Pentateuch Concordant drafted, making Eskatonics an official Church Order (WP p. 17) The revolutionary socialist aspects of the Bava! movement are softened to strengthen ties to the traditionalist Ur-Ukar clans. (S&R, 80) 4956 - Kummanga, the current king of the civilised Vorox, is born. (AE: V 61) 4957 - A faction of the Vekallaa Society, led by Countess Melanthia Torenson, breaks from the cult to form the Solar Morning. (H&O, p.18) 4958 - A Kurgan scout vessel discovers the Egg system, using a key found on Hira. The native Primaries are initially hostile, but later agree to an alliance. (SC2, 27) 4960 - The radical Rampart Democratic Alliance (RDA) gains considerable influence, encouraging Church, Charioteer and House Li Halan opposition. (IS4, 28) c.4960 - The leadership of the EAS splits. The more radical faction forms the Frontier for Alien Rights (F.A.R.). (S&R, 92) The Emperor Wars 4964 - Emperor Wars Begin. Hyram Decados becomes Prince of his house (LotKW, pg 46). Slave revolt on the Al-Malik owned Feshsham Isles of Madoc (IS2, pg 33). Teldor Treaty ends Hawkwoods-Vuldrok hostilities on Leminkainen (IS1, pg 18). Tesla Isle leased to engineers by the Leminka inen Hawkwoods (IS1, pg 22). 4965 - From this date religious unrest grows more frequent. Church schisms are brutally suppressed. First reappearance of the Preceptors. (FLT 99) 4967 - House Li Halan crackdown against the White Brotherhood of Midian begins (p. 131 PotCS) 4968 - House Li Halan crushes the White Brotherhood of Midian (p. 131 PotCS). The first of a series of meetings is held between Reeve and Brother Battle moneylenders, during which the theological justifications for the practice are debated. (H&O, p.29) 4969 - House Decados seize Cadavus from the current League governor. (IS5, 11) 4970 - Exiled poets from Rampart settle in the city of Maguat on Tethys. They form the Pastist movement, which restores the ancient Francais language and certain Gjartin beliefs. (IS6, 12) Baroness Camilia Merlane Rolas begins gathering psychic troops (LotKW, pg 60). Di Arci Clan's decline final, leaving one member left, Beatrice (DbtS p. 19). Archbishop Juliska encourages the reading of Amalthea's works (p. 109 PotCS). Emperor worship begins to spread among Hawkwood military forces. (H&O, p.13) 4972 - Hezekiah the Elder becomes patriarch (p. 27 PotCS). 4973 - Military Orders and Regulations of 4873 4972 written. (LotE p.34). KagongKagong, the current leader of many feral Vorox, is born. (AE: V 61) 4974 - The Agha Khalif takes Uwandibad (SC, 13). 4975 - 4975: On Twilight, The Abwehr Citadel invades Zigo, destroying the democratic government there. (SC2, 108) 4978 - The Church increases the Faithful Tithe to pay for its military campaigns in the Emperor Wars (p. 132 PotCS) 4979 - First Hazat Dervish unit fielded (LotKW, pg 60). The Hazat sack Byzantium Secundus (BII p. 15) Li Halan forces, with the aid of Hazat advisors, retake the city of Nueventina on Icon from the Muster. (IS4, 15) 4981 - Count Enis Sharn Decados buys Grange off the Al-Malik (Core, 298). c.4982 - The League discover a second, unfinished jumpgate in the Pandemonium system (Core, 298). Terraforming of Grange begins to collapse, planet renamed Pandemonium (Core, 298). Most recent edition of the Redemptory Protocols (p. 88 PotCS) 4983 - Alexius becomes regent (BII p. 15) Count Sharn throws Gilgar City (renamed The Hub) open to refugees (Core, 298). 4985 - Vuldrok discover Eridol and set up a number of raiding bases there. (SC2, 40) 4987 - Hira's jumpgate spontaneously reopens the Hira-Vera Cruz route; Baronet Teikorc of the Hazat takes the M'ballah Garrison on Hira (SC, 13). Invisible Path linked to destruction of Dervish barracks on Aragon (DbtS p. 19). Vuldrok discover Sargasso from Eridol. (SC2, 95) 4988 - Aylon Uprising during the Emperor Wars (CotG p. 52). Tarkhan Mangu Firazid, bearer of the scimitar containing Yar Ghilzai, arrives on Hira to fight the Hazat. (SB, 44) 4989 - Husk Plague strikes Feshsham Isles of Madoc (IS2, pg 33). Governor Krychek of Valdalla on Leminkainen killed (IS1, pg 21). Battle of the Fords on Leminkainen (SC, 93). The space-carrier of Baron Fasil al-Malik is destroyed by Bava! terrorists. (S&R, 81) 4989* - Dr. Charles Mocinego, a biological warfare expert in the employ of House Decados, dies. (SB, 75) (*The date given in the book is 4889, but given the good doctor's career was apparently during the Emperor Wars, I take this to 4989) 4990 - Decados invasion of Criticorum under Countess Carmetha Decados defeated. Sanctuary-city of Yintrai on Criticorum plague-bombed (IS2, pg 2). Obion's Beatitudes, written by a Hesychast monk, urges humanity to look to new horizons, and is taken as a call to quest by Alexius' knights. (FLT 99) Rumours of giant un'ualla, an aggressive reptile, begin to spread on Bannockburn. (SB, 90) 4991 - Count Rurik Dmitri Decados's Ur-Ukar rebellion on Aylon defeated by the Fifth Dark Legion in the Battle of Sunval (IS2, pg 20). Countess Carmetha Decados, Commander of the Stigmata Garrison is defeated by al-Malik forces at the Battle of Rudaki. Meanwhile, Symbiot forces invade Durem on Stigmata, and are only defeated by the arrival of Hawkwood forces led by Alexius Hawkwood. (IS6, 16) Vuldrok raid the Isalight Fiefdom on Leminkainen (Is1, pg 21). Invisible Path linked to kidnapping of a Ravenna bishop (DbtS p. 19). Jovanna Wilcock, a Scraver in the Harrison syndicate, begins to campaign for a joint intelligence group between the leading families. (S&R, 71) c. 4991 - The Jakovian agency begins a covert campaign to ruin Baroness Cecilia Decados, an influential noble on Gwynneth. (S&R, 37) 4992 - Kurgan-Hazat conflict on Hira restarts (Core, 17). Hazat invade Hira in force (SC, 13). Redmark the Bald defeated by the Hawkwoods in Leminkainen system (SC, 80). A large Vuldrok invasion, led by Redmark the Bald of Hargard, is defeated by Hawkwood and Imperial forces. (H&O, p.71) Ravgid of Raven warns the Vuldrok to "Beware the coming of the Hawkwyrd" (SC, 113). Count Rurik Dmitir Decados killed by pro al-Malik Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 59). End of Aylon Ur-Ukar uprising. The Ur-Ukar Council Building on Byzantium Secundus is seized by UFM activists. After a standoff with Imperial forces, the UFM ringleaders are allowed to leave peacefully. (S&R, 81) Beatrice Di Arci marries Guy d'Ombre (secret leader of Invisible Path) (DbtS p. 19). The Church reiterates its condemation of the Second Coming heresy, which believes in the future rebirth of the Prophet. (H&O, p.37) 157 Jingcha agents are executed on Kish when their headquarters are raided by other Li Halan intelligence agencies. (S&R, 43) Hidden Martyr agents assassinate the leaders of warring factions in Zujan on Midian, seizing the continent for House Li Halan. (S&R, 46) 4993 - Alexius Hawkwood crowned Emperor (Core, 17). Caliph Juhangiz XXIV ascends to the Caliphate and discovers that the Hiran Philosopher's Stone has disappeared from its vault (SC, 16). Invisible Path linked to bombing campaign against Favyana (DbtS p.19). Truce between Invisible Path and Favyana (DbtS p. 16). Baronet Harald Ivanovitch Decados of Severus us discovered using Xyll Warbeasts against his rivals. The baronet and his lands are handed over to the Inquisition. (IS5, 4) 4994 - Last great space battle in Byzantium Secundus system; bombardment destroys life support on the moon of Jericho (BII p. 15). The Merchant League enters the Iver system using co-ordinates gained from Pandemonium¹s second jumpgate. (SC, 56) Beatrice Di Arci dies of a brain hemorrhage, leaving Guy d'Ombre (Apollo Mavoc) sole heir of Ile Diable island and its property on Madoc (DbtS p. 19). A series of bombings in the Istakhr Market are linked to a UFM terrorist, codenamed Grackle Fox. (S&R, 82) A Muster team encounter a giant un'ualla in a swamp on Bannockburn. (SB, 90) Consolidation 4995 - Emperor Wars end Khayyam declares itself independent of the Kurgan Caliphate (SC, 50). The Merchant League¹s Debt Collection Fleet is mobilised to force Ambrosius Li Halan of Icon to repay debts owed to the Reeves. (S&R, 76) Attempt to assassinate Alexius by his boon companion, Sir Phileas Alderstaff. It comes to light that the attempt was engineered by an Invisible Path cell, using a Philosopher's Stone called the Soulsucker. The Imperial Eye captures the cell and the terrorists are personally put to death by Alexius (FLT 87). A failed assassination attempt is made against Arturo Chauki. (SC2, 57) Andrew Steward, a Reeve Auditor operating on Istakhr, is murdered. (S&R, 77) Three Askari golems are found on Lost World by Academy Interrata team and are accidentally activated; they then kill each other and half of the research team. (FLT 54) An albino child with a third eye born on Pentateuch; within days he possesses a full adult vocabulary (WP p. 14) A heretical order is found operating among the Hazat dervishes fighting on Hira. A rebellion breaks out, but is defeated by Hazat and Decados forces. (H&O,48-50) c. 4995 - Decados and Li Halan smuggling rings exporting Ur artifacts from Nowhere are broken and the ringleaders executed. (IS6, 20) Captain Jack 's Pirate Republic founded on Fingisvold (SC, 111). 4996 - Emperor Alexius forms the Questing Knights and the Phoenix Guard (BII p. 15 & PC, 38). Town of Defiance Gap founded on Pandemonium (CP, 4). University of Verdian cultural mission to the Hironem (PC, 135). Brother Julian of Malignatus claims to be an incarnation of Zebulon, and is made a fool in the Decados court (p. 126 PotCS) A mass migration of mikhorna, a bird -like creature form Grail, leads to attacks in many populated areas of the planet. (SB, 53) Jogram Restorff, a Vuldrok Sathraist, begins raiding Leminkainen and smuggling fellow cultists into Vuldrok space. (H&O, p.58) A series of murders on Kish is linked to possible Symbiot activity. (H&O,80) Mifsud Zaba, a Midian soldier discharged from Stigmata, becomes involved in technophobic activity on Midian, sparking fears of Symbiot involvement. (H&O, p.83) Sargasso discovered by the Known Worlds. (SC2, 95) Heaven¹s Ridge is rediscovered by Father Alistair Augustus. (SC2, 52) 4997 - The Imperial Navy destroys a Symbiot fleet in the Stigmata system, after receiving a warning from the Reborn Sun emperor cult. (H&O,16) Imperial Eye agents identify Sir Lowell Hawkwood as a Sathraist with ties to Vuldrok cultists. He is not exposed publically. (H&O,56) The private notes of Marco Hazbarad, an expert on theurgic rites, begin to be regularly stolen. (H&O, p.78) A Symbiot incursion is discovered and destroyed on Bannockburn. (H&O, p.82) Imperial agents uncover regular contact between Symbiot agents on Bannockburn and a native Gannok. (H&O, p.83) The identity of Adrian Pollian, a leading Vigil Judge, is exposed by a Muster traitor. (S&R, 74) An elaborate Mercurian joke, involving an artific ial comet, leads to widespread panic on Byzantium Secundus. (S&R, 88) A section of the southern wall surrounding the Hironem city of Turaz collapses. Rumours of an unearthed cache of Vau technology circulate, but any such goods are seized by Hironem before human agencies can reach the area. (OR, 84) A team of Engineers studying Ascorbite linguistics, led by Entered Huo Rustai, a Jakovian agent, vanish after their test subjects escape. (OR, 33) 4998 - In a public statement, Alexius reiterates the dominance of the Prophet over any temporal ruler, in an attempt to appease Church concern over the growth of Emperor worship. (H&O, p.12) Phoenix Guard units land on Bannockburn, storm a Scraver warehouse, and steal several Annunaki relics (LotE, p62). Sir Rafello, an Imperial Eye agent on Ravenna, is assassinated by the Invisible Path (H&O, p.45) House Decados publically denies any involvement in an apparent Jakovian operation within the Patriarchal Court. (H&O, p.77) Hawkwood investigators discover a Symbiot agent operating among the peasantry on Delphi. (H&O, p. 83) The Invisible Path mounts its first assassination attempt against Bishop Reynaldo Mabel of Criticorum. (S&R, 61) A plot led by Grand Prince Maximino Li Halan of Icon is foiled by the Hidden Martyrs. In the aftermath many of Icon¹s Jingcha agents are executed. (S&R, 43) The village of Nordwillya on Kordeth is destroyed by Navok, the Allied Clans intelligence agency. (S&R, 83) Alvir Spakr, a Kalinthi investigator, is murdered in his monastery on Byzantium Secundus. (S&R, 58) A tribe of Tengri-Igren discover a jumpkey to Aspiration. After failing to reach the planet, the key is sold to another tribe. (SC2, 22) Greof the Grim rises to power on Frost (SC, 79). For unknown reasons, the Muster begin sending research teams to Grail to study the bandithen.(SB, 10) Tarkhan Mangu Firazid is slain by Hazat troops. His scimitar is taken and displayed in Fort Omala. (SB, p.44) 4999 - Hazat control most of Hira except for the Balif kingdoms (SC, 13). Duke Lev Decados, ruler of Alakshak on Malignatius, vanishes. His domain is ruled in his absence by Marquis Zarachia Van Gelder. (IS5, 22) Imperial Eye agents discover a spacecraft constructed by the extinct House Datta in Decados space. (S&R, 27) A Penitent monastery on Byzantium Secundus is raided by a psychic coven. (S&R, 60) The identity of Parvinder Sholto, a Vigil Judge, is exposed by Li Halan agents on Kish. (S&R, 74) A cell of Sathraist cultists is found among the Imperial Eye agents on Icon. (S&R, 28) Rumours begin to circulate linking the death of Damasus Li Halan to the Imperial Eye. (S&R, 29) Father Bearc'h Nicolayic of Severus is arrested by the Church for his involvement in the Second Coming heresy, forcing the movement underground. (H&O, p.37) The Manitou Alliance, a front organisation for the Invisible Eye, begins to extend its influence on Manitou. (H&O, p.45) A group of Sathraist and Republican terrorists cooperate in a failed assassination attempt against Count Gaius Decados on Grail. (H&O, p.55) A cult of Vau Emulators is arrested on Midian. Vau technology is recovered, but no solid evidence of contact with the Vau is found. (H&O, p.77) A Symbiot infiltrator on Leminkainen is exposed and killed, after allowing itself to be captured.(H&O, p.80-81) Questing knights reopen the Pandoran jumpgate. (SC2, 87) Sir Anrak Trusnikron, fighting on Stigmata, claims he was aided by the appearance of a black unicorn. (SB, p.59) 5000 - The Hazat begin the Girata offensive on Hira. (IS3, 27) The Manitou Alliance seizes control off the city of Mohenjo on Manitou. (H&O, p.46) Enri Galant, an Imperial Eye agent, is exposed as a Sathraist. Galant later escapes. (H&O, p.56) A Church raid on Dyanna Liddle, a Vau Emulator on Cadiz, finds a cache of previously unseen Vau technology. (H&O, p.78) Sten Jiko, a Jakovian operative, is unmasked while impersonating a Charioteer with ties to the Gailbreath hong. (S&R, 37) Navok agents capture Farath Gotek, a traditionalist clan leader on Kordeth. (S&R, 83) c.5000 - Tribal groups near the Gargoyle of Nowhere begin battling Ak-Lanait, an Eskatonic priestess controlling a force of Husks. (IS6, 23) 5001 - Captain Haterus Rifai, a leader of the Dervish Rebellion, is spotted in House Shelit territory on Hira. (H&O, p.51) A group of Antinomists, led by Sir Marcutio Van Gelder, are captured while attempting to deface statues on St Maya's Cathedral on Byzantium Secundus. (H&O, p.57) The Inquisition uncovers an Antinomist cult, known as the Vessels of Iniquity, operating amo ng Decados householders. (H&O, p.57) 5002 - The Sabor Safari Society publishes the 23rd edition of "Lord Erbain's Stellar Bestiary". (SB, 3) Following a number of misfortunes in Fort Omala on Hira, the scimitar containing Yar Ghilzai is xorcised by Kalinthi theurges. The spirit flees to Hira's southern pole. (SB, 44) ---- 4402 - Death of patriarch Jacob II (p. 26 PotCS). 4416 - Conversion of Cardano Li Halan and House Li Halan to the Universal Church . 4525 - Barbarian invasion of the known worlds. Increasing invasion of Known worlds by barbarians, especially Vuldrok and Kurgans. 4540 - Vladimir Alecto begins uniting the Known Worlds through a campaign against the barbarians. 4545 - Patriarch Nadrim recognises the nobility to be in an "extreme state of penance", and extends Privilege of Martyrs to the nobility. 4546 - Patriarch Nadrim launches the first patriarchal fleet. 4548 - Vuldrok King killed by Vladimir's forces in the battle of Firefrost on Gwynneth. 4550 - Vladimir Alecto forms the Imperial Eye from the leftover Internal Investigations wing of House Alecto's intelligence agency. 4550 - Emperor Vladimir Alecto's coronation. Vladimir takes crown and crowns himself instead of Patriarch, Vladimir dies as he places crown on his head after bursting into flames. Regency period begins with the establishment of office of regent elected every ten years. Fighting among nobility see the fall of five of the Royal Houses. 4560 - Doctrine of the Privilege of Martyrs extended to the Merchant League. 4600 - Avestites gain control of Inquisitorial Synod. 4690 - Halvor Li Halan elected Patriarch and ascends Imperial Throne, issues Decree of Theocratic Succession. 4691 - Theocrat Halvor Li Halan dies of a mysterious illness. 4900 - Symbiots attack outlying worlds forcing conversion of Daishan and Absolution. They are halted at Stigmata. 4905 - Doctrine of Exemption Exceptional passed allowing use of technological defense against foes of humanity. 4951 - Birth of Emperor Alexius I. 4954 - Emperor Wars Begin. 4972 - Hezekiah the Elder becomes Patriarch. 4979 - The Hazat sack Byzantium Secundus. 4982 - League discovers second unfinished jumpgate in Pandemonium system. 4991 - Countess Carmetha Decados, Commander of Stigmata Garrison leaves post to fight Battle of Rudaki. Subsequent Symbiot invasion is held back by Brother Battle who's Prayer to Zakhyelos results in appearance of two Grypheans and arrival of Alexius Hawkwood's forces. 4992 - Kurgan conflict on Hazat border begins. 4993 - Alexius Hawkwood crowned Emperor. 4994 - The Battle of Jericho. 4995 - Emperor Wars end. 4996 - Emperor Alexius forms the Questing Knights and Phoenix Guard. 4999 - Emperor Alexius finishes consolidation. Consolidation Era begins. 5005 - Current Year. Category:History